Prince of Camelot
by Saymorian
Summary: Merlin is happy living in Ealdor with his mother, but one day, he is summoned to Camelot by its king, Uther Pendragon. What does the king want with Merlin, and what if Arthur wasn't the only child borne by Ygraine?NO slash! MxM AxG
1. Chapter 1: Soldiers in Ealdor

**AN: ****Okay so this is just an idea I've had for a little while. This is my first fic, but that doesn't mean I want you to go easy on me, hope you like. **

Prince of Camelot

Chapter 1: Soldiers in Ealdor

"Hey, Merlin...!"

Merlin stopped and turned around as his friend Will came running up to him. He was careful not to spill any of the water he was carrying, knowing full well what his mother would say if he did. He placed the buckets on the ground slowly and addressed the other brunette boy.

"Hello, Will," he smiled pleasantly at his friend.

Will nudged one of the buckets gently with his foot.

"Where are you taking that?" He asked, though he probably could have guessed.

"Home, where else?" He picked them up again and carried on his way, Will walking along besides him.

"You know, you could get that done a lot faster." he commented, winking.

Merlin looked at the other boy sharply.

"Will, you know mother doesn't like it, and besides, what if everyone found out? I'd have to leave Ealdor." Merlin wondered how many more times they would have this argument, probably quite a few

"Can't see why, your magic could help so many of us,"

"Will, I already stand out here; they know something's not right. If they knew the truth I'd have a harder time fitting in,"

"It's your choice, but I still think—"

"Will." cut in Merlin firmly and Will fell silent.

"Sorry. So how is Hunith?" The subject change was obvious, yet Merlin was relieved, he didn't need a lecture on his magic.

"She's fine,"

Before long the two had slipped into their easy chatter, though Merlin was still brooding about his magic. Wondering yet again why he had it, what purpose did it serve? Did it even have one? He guessed he would just have to wait and find out…

Merlin entered the small house and placed the water on the table. His mother wasn't home; she was probably out helping the villagers. Merlin went back out of the house, where Will was waiting. Will was about to speak when Thor, another village boy a year junior to Merlin and Will, ran at them. The boy skidded to a stop before them and bent over, catching his breath. He was shorter than both of them and had light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Are you alright Thor?" Said Will, raising an eyebrow in askance

The young lad straightened up as Will spoke.

"Soldiers are coming Will, real soldiers, on horses!" The boy sounded both excited and afraid at the same time

"Where are they from?" questioned Merlin and they followed him, jogging towards the entrance to Ealdor.

The younger boy shrugged.

"No idea, their crest wasn't visible from so far away."

Thor was right, when they arrived, along with many other residents, they could see a company of twelve armed soldiers approaching rapidly. Merlin found his mother and stood beside her.

"Where are they from?" He asked again, Merlin had never left Ealdor and so didn't recognise the crest they bore.

"I don't know..." Answered Hunith, not taking her eyes off them; Merlin felt she was hiding something. The soldiers were a metre away so he didn't press the point. He wondered what they wanted.

The leader of the soldiers stopped before the gathered village.

"Where can we find a woman called Hunith?"

Merlin's jaw dropped, they were here for his mother?

Hunith stepped forward, the crowd of villagers parting easily to let her through/

"I am here,"

The guard looked at her.

"Is there somewhere we can talk? We have a matter of great importance to discuss with you."

A few minutes later the leader, who announced himself as Sir Leon of Camelot, stood with Hunith in the kitchen of her and Merlin's home.

"We bring you a request from King Uther Pendragon concerning the child that was placed in your care."

"Yes I thought it might be that…" Hunith replied, sounding mournful.

Merlin wasn't eavesdropping, not really. He was… protecting his mother, yeah, that was right. Or so he told himself. Were they talking about him? How could they be, he wasn't placed in his mother's care, she had borne him. Borne him and raised him. Though his father he didn't know about, though he had often wondered. What sort of man was he? Why had he left?

Merlin shook himself out of such thoughts and returned to 'not listening' at the door.

"So where is the boy?" Sir Leon was asking

"He should be in the other room; I shall get him if you wish?"

"Please do,"

Merlin mentally cursed he turned and ran into the room, closing the door behind him gently. He cast around wildly for something to do, and then he spotted the broom. Throwing some hay on the floor he started to sweep it up.

"Merlin?" the door opened with a creak

Merlin turned "Mother," He saw how pale she had gone "Mother what is it?"

"Sir Leon would like to talk to you,"

"Oh, now…?"

Hunith rolled her eyes "No Merlin, next Wednesday."

"Right," Merlin put the broom down and followed his mother out of the room.

He took a seat opposite Sir Leon.

"What's your name boy?"

"Merlin sir,"

"And how old are you?"

"Eighteen sir,"

"Good, now, I bring a request, from the king of Camelot."

Merlin stared at the man "What would his royal highness want with me?" He gulped; he remembered that Uther had banned magic in his kingdom, punishing anyone who practiced it, with death. Was this why he wanted to see him? But surely not, Ealdor wasn't in Uthers kingdom so why would he?

"It is a request, he wishes to see you, and he has a matter of importance to speak to you about. You are to return with us to Camelot."

Merlin was stunned into silence finding his voice he asked "Do you know what manner of information it concerns?"

Leon shook his head "That I don't know, though what I do know is that if we don't bring you to him within the week, he will not be best pleased, and King Uther is not someone whom you want to anger."

Merlin felt a mixture of emotions; excitement, for he had heard of the great Camelot and had never been anywhere but Ealdor; confusion, what could Uther Pendragon possibly want with him, a village boy; and nervousness, what if it was because of his magic? And if it wasn't, how would he manage to keep it secret?

"Okay," He said "I will come with you and meet King Uther."

_What am I letting myself in for?_

**AN: Okay, so tell me what you think. I won't withhold chapters unless I get a certain amount of reviews, but I would like to know how I did, remember, don't go easy on me, I don't mind**

_**December 2010: This chapter is now improved, :)**_

_**S**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey

**AN: I would like to thank my reviewers: JisbonFriend, FireChildSlytherin5, ruby890, unicorndiva, BiteMeBlondie, krissystvs and CassandraPendragon**

**Thanks guys, you made my day!**

**Disclaimer: OMG I totally forgot about this in the first chapter**

**I do not own Merlin, if I did; Uther would be long dead, as would Lancelot, Freya would be alive, cured and with Merlin, Arthur would be king and with Gwen, Gwen's father would be alive and Mordred would be dead. Magic would be returned to Camelot and Morgana would not be evil.**

**But enough of my ramblings, here you go...**

Chapter 2: The journey

Merlin sat on his horse — well the horse he'd been given — following the knights of Camelot, he wondered why the king had sent so many, after all, he was no-one special. They ended up stopping once it got dark. They made a fire and ate some of their rations. After that the six knights went to sleep.

Merlin stared into the fire they had made. He was thinking, he remembered telling Will of his soon departure.

"_You're leaving?"_

"_Yes, the king of Camelot has summoned me, I must go," Merlin's voice was quiet._

_Will had let out a low whistle._

"_What would a king like him want with a peasant like you?"_

"_I don't know, Will. But that's why I've got to go, and find out,"_

"_Will you come back?"_

"_I don't know," The young warlock had looked away from his friend, biting his lower lip._

"_You don't know? How can you not know, you either are or you aren't!"_

_Merlin had placed his hand on his friends shoulder._

"_I'm sorry Will,"_

_He had turned around, away from his oldest friend._

"_I'll miss you Merlin, Ealdor will be boring without you,"_

_Merlin had smiled sadly. He walked back to his mother's house to pack._

_When he had been ready, he had left the house, walking to the waiting Sir Leon. They had walked slowly back to Ealdors entrance. A small crowd had come to see him off. Hunith was there and Merlin had hugged her in farewell. She had whispered into his ear._

"_Don't let the king find out about your gift,"_

_Merlin had pulled back and looked her in the eye, he nodded to show he understood. He turned to Sir Leon, who had a horse waiting for him, his pack already tied onto it. Luckily he had learned to ride one summer in Ealdor with Will. As they set off he had turned and waved to the two lonely figures still standing there, the ones he would miss the most, his mother and Will. _

The fire crackled loudly as another branch was swallowed up. Merlin was jerked out of his memories. He again thought of Ealdor; when would he see it again? Would he ever? Merlin felt sadness creeping up on him and instead turned his thoughts to what awaited him in Camelot. He just couldn't figure it out, it was very strange. There had to be a reason though, Merlin highly doubted it was his magic, but what other reason could there be?

He supposed he'd just have to wait and find out. According to Leon, they would reach Camelot late tomorrow, so then he would get his answer. Merlin decided to try and sleep, though he knew there was little chance. However, he had a hard days ride to look forward to tomorrow and would need to be well rested. Merlin lay on his back and gazed up at the stars, the events of the day still running through his mind, twisting and dancing like the flames.

Merlin woke at daybreak. He sat up and stretched his arms above his head. Yawning, he looked around him. The knights were still sleeping, though Sir Leon was absent. Merlin got up and walked over to his horse. She was a black horse with a white star on her head and white socks called Yayni.

Merlin stroked her nose after securing his bedding to her saddle. He heard the snap of a branch behind him and swung round, his heart beating wildly.

He breathed a sigh of relief; it was Sir Leon, his hand on the pommel of his sword.

"Ah, Merlin," he spoke to the younger man.

Merlin bowed "Sir Leon,"

"Are you ready to set off lad?"

"Yes sir,"

"I'll go wake the others, if we leave now we might make the gates of Camelot before dark, saddle the horses will you?"

"Yes sir,"

Merlin did as he was asked and he was just tying the final strap when the knights came for their horses. He retreated back to Yayni and mounted, seeing the knights do the same.

They set off riding, Sir Leon leading the party. As they rode, Merlin was feeling both anticipation and excitement. He had heard so much about the great Camelot, and now he was going. He didn't think he'd like to be a knight though, although that was probably because he had never wielded a sword. In Ealdor he had never needed to and he hoped he never would. Life in a village growing crops was much nobler, he thought, than watering the ground with the blood of man. They rode hard, through countryside, though they did pass a village once. They stopped for an hour to get supplies and to water the horses. Again, Merlin was left to tend the mounts, but he did not mind, animals seemed to like him.

Then they were off again, Camelot growing nearer by the minute. Merlin felt tiredness and hoped they would be there soon. Luckily for him, half an hour later a magnificent white castle came into view. This could only be Camelot. Merlin stared at it in wonder; he watched the flags flapping high on the turrets. He looked at the path ahead; to him it looked as though another half hour ride and they would be at the city gates.

As he predicted, they reached the gates. Though it was now quite dark, although Merlin saw Leon talk to a guard, who opened the gates and allowed them passage. Another knight leant sideways toward Merlin and murmured.

"Welcome to Camelot,"

**AN: How was that? I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you thought, though again, don't go easy on me, I can take it. **

**December **_**2010: This chapter has been edited**_

_**S**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Arrival

**AN: again, thanks to: Catindahat, ruby890 (Thanks again, I can't wait either ;)), FireChildSlytherin5 (so I'm evil am I? :D) unicorndiva (again, I also can't wait), cassandrapendragon (thank you very much ;)) and JisbonFriend again (yes Arthur will be there and all will be revealed shortly****)**

**You guys make me so happy :D**

**Disclaimer: again I still (though I'm trying my best) do not own BBCs Merlin, if I did; ****Uther would be long dead, as would Lancelot, Freya would be alive, cured and with Merlin, Arthur would be king and with Gwen, Gwen's father would be alive and Mordred would be dead. Magic would be returned to Camelot and Morgana would not be evil.**

Chapter 3

Merlin dismounted his horse in the courtyard. Promptly, a servant boy came to take it to the stables. Merlin followed the knights to the throne room, where Leon said the king was waiting. Merlin felt his nervousness rise. He was really here, going to meet the king. He hoped the people he had left behind were okay. _Focus Merlin_ he told himself, you're about to meet the King of Camelot for crying out loud! Two servants threw open the doors and they entered. The king sat alone on his throne, watching them approach.

He acknowledged the knights as they bowed, Merlin mirrored them. They stood up and Uther sent the knights away. He turned to Merlin, who was feeling as though his heart would explode any minute with anxiety.

"What is your name boy?" The king spoke kindly to Merlin, though Merlin had no idea why

"Merlin, your Highness"

The king nodded

"Very good, now, I expect you're tired, I'll have a servant show you to a room. Dine with me tomorrow though, and I'll tell you why you're here"

"Yes Sire"

Uther smiled at him and for a moment there was something in his eyes, as if he was staring straight through Merlin. Merlin shivered. The moment passed and Uther looked away from him, at the maid servant standing behind him.

"Lilly, show Merlin to his room"

The blonde girl curtsied "Yes My Lord. This way"

Merlin followed her out of the room.

"Hello" He said, deciding to make conversation "I'm Merlin"

She looked at him "As you just heard, I am Lilly"

"So, how long have you been in Camelot?"

"All my life, my father is the court physician"  
"Oh really? And how long have you worked for Uther?"

"Since his wife, the queen, Ygraine died in childbirth"

"That must have been a hard time for him"  
"Yes it was"

They stopped in front of a heavy looking door. "Here is your room, sir"

"Um, thank you, but, I'm not a sir"

"As you wish, now, I really must get back to the king"  
"Oh yes, of course, well, thank you"

Lilly smiled at him, before curtseying and walking off down the corridor.

Merlin turned and pushed the door open; walking into the room he had been given. He shut the door and turned around, he stopped short and his mouth fell open.

It was huge, a room fit for a lord at least. He saw a huge bed, a large screen, a great wardrobe, and all things you would expect to find in Uthers room, for example.

Merlin noticed a window adjacent to him. He walked over to it and pushed it open. The night air rushed it as he looked out; gazing down upon the sleeping giant that was Camelot. He smiled at the sight. It was so magical, so majestic. He looked up; there were many stars out tonight, stranded in the inky blackness that was the sky.

Suddenly, from behind him, the door banged open and a male voice could be heard, along with what sounded like water. Merlin whirled round, closing the window as he did so.

He beheld a boy of around thirteen. He had tanned skin and brown hair which had a reddish hue to it. He was holding what seemed to be hot water. Without noticing Merlin at the window he walked over and added it to what seemed to be a bath. He then turned around, holding the empty jug in his hands. He noticed Merlin and started, the jug almost slipped from between his fingers though he caught it at the last minute.

"I-I-I'm sorry M-My Lord I-I just, well, I mean I-I didn't think t-that..."

Merlin took a step towards him and spoke "It's okay, and I'm not a lord, I'm just Merlin"

The boy simply stared at him, Merlin tried again.

"What's your name?"

"People call me Vyorn, My Lord" He bowed and Merlin winced

"Please don't do that, and again, I'm not a lord, please, call me Merlin"

"Yes M-Merlin" he turned back to the water and tested it "Your bath is ready My L, I mean, Merlin"

He stood holding a towel and Merlin realised why he was there.

"Okay, well Vyorn, I guess you can leave now"  
He looked a little taken aback

"Don't you require assistance sir?"

"No, I'm sure I'll manage well enough, thank you"

Merlin had bathed himself for years and there was no way he was going to stop now.

After Vyorn had gone Merlin locked the door. He shed his clothes and slid into the warm water. It really did help, his tense muscles relaxed. He relaxed so much he almost fell asleep. He got out of the water once it started to cool; the last thing he wanted was to get ill. He wrapped a towel around himself and fetched his nightwear from his pack, which had been placed on the bed. He placed it on the floor and wondered what to do with the now cold water and wet towel. Luckily for him, there was a knock at the door.

It was Vyorn again.

"I've come to take the water sir"  
"Thank you, I was wondering what to do with it"

The boy nodded and left the room, the door closed with a light snap behind him. Merlin blew out the candles and got into the huge bed in the room. It was the most comfortable place he'd ever slept in and his eyelids soon grew heavy. When he was on the verge of sleep, he suddenly remembered something.

In Camelot magic is forbidden.

He was a warlock in Camelot.

**AN: So how was that? I know it's been like days but, blame my coursework. Hoping you liked and next chapter His royal Prattness will make his entrance! XD**

**Reviews make me happy, even if they're criticising, I don't mind **

**S **


	4. Chapter 4: Meetings

**AN: Thanks again: CassandraPendragon, 32-star, Beanacre0 (don't worry about the lower case, I know how it is typing one handed :D), FireChildSlytherin5 (that would be very funny), Catindahat (me either****), xxtwilightfreak4everxx (maybe I will****), unicorndiva, Hope99 (I know, that's why I wanted to write it), ruby890 (younger, and I agree, he is), Viskii (there are and they will be revealed ;))**

**Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: again I still (though I'm trying my best) do not own BBCs Merlin, if I did; ****Uther would be long dead, as would Lancelot, Freya would be alive, cured and with Merlin, Arthur would be king and with Gwen, Gwen's father would be alive and Mordred would be dead. Magic would be returned to Camelot and Morgana would not be evil.**

Chapter 4

Merlin woke as he usually did at daybreak. He didn't open his eyes however, for he was warm and the most comfortable he'd ever been. Life, however, had other ideas. Four knocks sounded from the door; 1234...1234...1234...1234.

Merlin groaned and rolled over, opening his eyes to the blinding light. He blinked furiously, still hearing the knocking.

"Come in, come in" He called sleepily and yawned. Merlin sat up and stretched his arms above his head. That surely was one of the best night sleeps he'd ever had.

Vyorn came in, holding a tray; he placed it on the table and walked over to the bed.

"Time to get up sir" he said

Merlin looked at him sharply "What did I tell you?"

"Sorry S-Merlin" he smiled apologetically "Anyway, breakfast is ready and the king says he would like you to dine with him alone tonight, so he can tell you, he says you are to do as you wish before then, though he requests that you wear this tonight, and don't tell people your real name for now, don't know why, though" Vyorn stopped and looked happy for remembering everything. He took the clothes he was holding and put them into the wardrobe standing by the wall.

Merlin got out of bed and stretched a little more.

"You brought me breakfast?"

"Yeah, I was assigned to be your manservant of course I did"

Merlin faltered "M...Manservant??!"

"Yeah, now, hurry before it gets cold" Vyorn motioned at the breakfast and Merlin sat at the table.

He was surprised by just how much food there was. It was certainly very different to what he had become used to in Ealdor.

He ate and then Vyorn asked if he wanted any help with dressing, which Merlin declined, this boy may he been assigned to him by Uther, but Merlin wasn't stupid enough to need someone to dress him, like a child.

After Vyorn had left Merlin went behind the screen to change. He came out wearing his red tunic and usual trousers; he pulled on his boots and looked around in his pack (he still hadn't unpacked) for his scarf. Finding the blue one he slipped it around his neck and tied it securely. Merlin walked towards the door and, being Merlin, didn't notice something lying on the floor. Before he knew what was happening, he had fallen, his left hand twisting under him. Merlin gasped a little from the pain and stood up again. His hand was throbbing, though he doubted it was broken. Didn't Uthers maidservant say her father was the court physician? He would have to find him. He left the room.

A few minutes later, he was a little lost; he was in the courtyard, where the sound of drums had drawn him. He saw a man being lead to a platform, he heard Uthers voice, the man was being executed for sorcery! Merlin looked away from the man who had summoned him, he saw a woman standing at a window, watching the proceedings with a face like a storm cloud. Merlin could hardly bear to watch and walked away. He found himself in front of two guards, finally, some people who might know where Gaius was.

"Excuse me, where might I find Gaius, the court physician?"

The guard simply jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

Merlin found it; he walked inside, looking around. He told Gaius what had happened, feeling foolish, but luckily Gaius told him he had only sprained it and bandaged it tightly.

He thanked Gaius and then left his chambers.

As he was walking back through the courtyard he heard a voice, full of arrogance, say.

"Where's the target?"

Merlin turned to see a tall, muscular blonde wearing a red tunic and a few pieces of armour. He was talking to a brown haired boy, who seemed to be his servant.

"There sir" He spoke

"It's into the sun" The prince complained

"It's not that bright"

"A bit like you then" Joked the blonde boy and Merlin had to smile, he really had walked into that.

Merlin was astounded when the blonde started throwing knives at the servant, who was carrying the target. The boy stumbled and the target rolled to Merlin's feet, where he stood on it.

"Come on now, that's enough"  
he blonde stared at him in surprise

"What?" he exclaimed

"You've had your fun, my friend" said Merlin

"Do I know you?"

"I'm Lenmir" He held out his hand, remembering the king's message not to tell anyone his real name.

"So I don't know you, and yet you called me friend?"

Merlin was becoming annoyed with the boy "That was my mistake"  
"Yes I think so" He answered

"I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass"

The blonde looked dumbstruck

"Do you know who I am?"

"Nope, should I?"  
"I am Prince Arthur of Camelot for your information" He said coolly

"Oh, good for you" Merlin had had enough of the prince already, he began to walk away

"Oh don't run away" The prince called after him tauntingly (AN: He says that so funny LOL)

Merlin stopped "From you"

"Good I thought you were deaf as well as dumb"

Merlin turned annoyed

"Look, I've told you you're an ass, I just didn't realise you're a royal one"

Arthur glanced at the guards and Merlin taunted him

"Oh, what are you going to do, get your daddy's men to protect you?"

The prince laughed, though threw a mace at Merlin

Then swung his own through the air

"I warn you I've been training to kill since birth"

"Wow" said Merlin sarcastically "And how long have you been training to be a prat?"

"You can't address me like that!" said the prince

"Sorry" said Merlin, continuing with his sarcasm "How long have you been training to be a prat? My Lord" He added a mock bow and then jumped back as a mace was swung at him. (AN: again, we all know how the fight goes)

Later Merlin was back in his room. He took off his tunic to look at the wound Arthur had given him. It wasn't too bad, he cleaned the wound and had just s slipped his shirt back over his head when Vyorn came in.

"It's time to get ready Si-Merlin"

"Okay, thank you Vyorn"

The boy walked over to the wardrobe and removed the clothes he had placed in there.

"That was a brave thing you did today, S-Merlin, not many would stand up to the prince like that"  
"You mean the prat? Yeah, I suppose not many would"

"Well, the servants think you're a bit of a hero"

"Oh do they?"

"Yeah, now sir, you really must get ready for your meal with the king"

The boy left, leaving Merlin alone once more. Merlin started to dress in the clothes placed on the bed, though he would have preferred his usual attire. Once he was ready, he checked himself in the mirror, then left to see the king.

**AN: Well, how was that? I know a lot of it was from 'the dragons call' but I love it when Merlin asks about the prat training LOL. Did anyone get the knocking?**

**Reviews make me happy :D**

**Saymorian**


	5. Chapter 5: Heritage

**AN: thank you: ruby890 (he will be ha-ha! I just couldn't leave out the prat training I love it! XD), Viskii (thanks for the advice and yes, it is, well spotted), xxtwilightfreak4everxx (it's how I thought he would react and I will keep trying), happy-reader007 (yay! Someone got it! ****), Leela (aw, that's okay, it's from doctor who, the master episodes.), FireChildSlytherin5 (I can be so what? Did you want Merlin to learn why he is in Camelot? It will be in this chapter, promise), 32-star (did you actually put 32 stars on the review? Just wondered), cassandrapendragon (you got the knocking I take it ;)), Centra-gal86 (Thank you, I'll try to make them longer, though it means further between updates), Catindahat (thank you and yes it was), I I I Jemm I I I (thank you)**

**By the way people, the knocking was from Doctor who, any ones with the master in it. Yes, I am a doctor who fan, well, I was, until David Tenant left, but back to Merlin**

**Disclaimer: again I do not own BBCs Merlin (because they won't give it to me for my birthday). If I did: ****Uther would be long dead, as would Lancelot, Freya would be alive, cured and with Merlin, Arthur would be king and with Gwen, Gwen's father would be alive and Mordred would be dead. Magic would be returned to Camelot and Morgana would not be evil.**

**Enough of that, Merlin's got to dine with Uther, unlucky! XD**

Chapter 5

The King looked up as Merlin walked towards the table.

"Ah, Merlin, take a seat"

Merlin sat opposite the king, glad that prat of a prince wasn't also here.

"Your highness"

Food was served to them and they began.

"So how was your day Merlin?" Merlin looked up to find the king watching him intently.

"Um, well it was alright, I err, met your son actually"

Uther looked surprised "Arthur?"

Merlin nodded and swallowed "Yes"  
"Were you the person he had a mace fight with?"

Whoa, this guy wasn't stupid; he really was quite good at guessing things.

"Um, yes" Merlin looked down

"Oh, so you told him your name was Lenmir, good idea actually, an anagram"

"Um, thank you sire"

"You're welcome" The king smiled at him and Merlin could tell that smiles from him were rare.

"What was the outcome of this fight?"  
"Um, well, he beat me sire, though I did get distracted"  
The king laughed and Merlin smiled. The king took a drink from his cup and asked

"What did you think of him?"

"Well, he seems to fight very well" Merlin didn't think it would be a good idea to tell the king that his son was a prat.

"Good, what else did you do?"

"Well I saw Gaius, the court physician"  
"Oh did you?"

Once they had finished, Uther looked at Merlin seriously.

"Now I suppose you'd like to know why you're here?"  
"Yes My Lord"

"Then I shall tell you"

"You were raised In Ealdor am I right?"  
"Yes"  
"By Hunith?"  
"Yes, my mother"

The king sighed "Okay, this might upset you a little Merlin, but...she isn't your mother"  
Merlin stared at the king in horror

"No!" he shook his head furiously. He got up from the table, the king was lying; he had to be.

Merlin backed away from the king, still shaking his head. The king got up and walked towards Merlin.

"Please Merlin, you have to listen to me"  
"No, I...you can't be telling the truth, you can't!"

"But Merlin you haven't heard the other part"  
Merlin stopped and looked at Uther, anguish in his blue eyes.

"And what's that?" His voice was strained and his eyes were shiny. He swallowed hard and breathed out deeply. He ran a hand through his raven hair.

Uther walked slowly up to Merlin, holding out his hands as if he was going to hug him.

"Merlin" He said softly "I...I" The king looked down, as if he was afraid

Uther came to a stop before him. He put a hand onto the young boys shoulder. The raven haired boy looked up, his eyes filled with confusion, and anguish still.

"Merlin" Said the king solemnly "I am your father"

"What??" Merlin just stared at him, his mouth falling open. He looked as if he would faint. He swayed slightly and Uther took hold of him and lead him back to his seat. Merlin clasps his hands in his lap and stared at them. How could the king be his father? After a few minutes the king spoke again.

"Merlin let me tell you the full story"

Merlin looked up and the king sat beside him.

"As you probably know, my wife Ygraine died about 20 years ago, in childbirth. Everyone was told that the baby had also died, but it hadn't. It was you Merlin. Although Merlin, you were never supposed to exist. Ygraine, it was found, could not conceive so, I regret to say it, and we turned to magic. We asked a witch to help her conceive, and she did so we were thrilled. Nine months later, our son, Arthur was born. However, something had gone wrong. It turned out she had been impregnated with not one, but two embryos. A full year later, you were born, Ygraine, however, could not manage it; she died that day, only an hour past your birth. When I looked at you I could not help but think that it was you who was responsible, you who had killed her. I could not bear to raise you as my own, a painful reminder of the day my wife left me forever. So I sent you away, to Ealdor, where I placed you in the care of Gaius's sister, Hunith, knowing from Gaius that she had recently lost a child in infancy. She was grateful for it. The rest, you know better than I."

Merlin looked up at him; the king had a tear going down his face, as did Merlin, though when he spoke his voice was hard.

"So you never wanted me."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Please, you have to understand, I did, though every day I missed you."  
"So you still left me there"

The sadness had gone from Merlin's eyes; they now held a hint of steel.

"Merlin, you have no idea..."

Merlin laughed bitterly "No idea? You know what _Father _I'm glad you left me there, I wish you had! I wish I was still there, at least I was wanted!" Merlin felt his voice rise. He stood up again, striding away from the table, towards the door. Uther wasn't going to let him go so easily, he motioned to the guards the close the doors. Merlin stopped, seeing what they were doing and turned around. He faced his father.

"Let me out" His voice was low as he stared straight at the king. The king glared back

"Remember who you're talking to boy or I'll have you restrained!"

Merlin suddenly remembered that this was the king of Camelot he was talking to. He started to walk back towards him, lowering his head.

"My Lord, I..."

Uther held up a hand to silence him

"It's okay...son...you were not to blame, I was"

Merlin looked up at the king, shocked. He could tell that it had been awkward for the king to call him son, Merlin knew the feeling, and it was going to be strange for both of them.

The events of today were taking their toll on the young warlock. The revelation of his true heritage was running around his head, like loose ants.

"You...I..." Merlin suddenly pitched forwards, his vision going black.

Uther reacted fast and caught him, he called in a guard.

"Take him back to his room will you"

The guard nodded and slung the unconscious Merlin over his shoulder. He left the room and Uther was left alone with his thoughts once more.

**AN: Well? What did you think? *nervous now* does that explain why Uther sent Merlin away?**

**Reviews would be nice **

**Saymorian**


	6. Chapter 6: I have to what?

**AN: many thanks: 32-star (thanks, I will try), Cassandrapendragon (thanks again), imagine2202 (um, there was a star wars moment- oh; you mean the 'I am your father' part?), xxtwilightfreak4everxx(Um, thanks, I found Uther the hardest to write, scared I was getting him all wrong), ruby890 (I know he is, I hate him, I agree with the dragon, let him die XD), Loopstagirl (thank you), ariacle (thanks, I didn't realise about the star wars thing till the reviewers told me ****), ObviouslyAnonymos (Me either), FireChildSlytherin5 (thanks, I was worried no-one would like it actually ****), Catindahat (Thanks, I thought so too)**

**By the way I did notice the mistake in the last chapter, 'clasps' should have been 'clasped'**

**Disclaimer: Yet again I do not own BBCs Merlin (because they still won't give it to me for my birthday, believe me I asked, I even said please). If I did: ****Uther would be long dead, as would Lancelot, Freya would be alive, cured and with Merlin, Arthur would be king and with Gwen, Gwen's father would be alive and Mordred would be dead. Magic would be returned to Camelot and Morgana would not be evil.**

Chapter 6

_Merlin..._

The sunlight streamed through the gap in the curtains, illuminating the face of the boy who slept still, not for much longer though.

_MERLIN!_

Merlin shifted slightly and then woke suddenly, his blue eyes flying open just after gold flashed through them. The mirror which hung on the wall shattered abruptly as Merlin sat up in the bed. He looked at the mirror and bit his lip guiltily. It must have been the mixture of emotions he was feeling which caused him to lose control; he would have to be more careful.

He could scarcely believe what had transpired. Hunith was not his mother, she never had been. This knowledge hurt him more than anything, he had always loved his mother and now...He had no mother as she had died giving birth to him. He had lost a mother yet gained a father, the king of Camelot, the fearsome Uther Pendragon. Then Merlin became horrified, he was a warlock! He was a warlock and his father was Uther Pendragon, the king who had outlawed magic, on pain of death.

_Oh God!_ How could he stay here? Would Uther execute his own...Merlin couldn't even think the word. It was all too unreal. He wished he were still in Ealdor. But he knew now that could never be. He turned his face to the door as he heard voices, then the door opened and Vyorn came in.

"Breakfast, My Lord."

He placed a tray on the table and walked over to the wardrobe to get Merlin some clothes to wear. Merlin got up silently and walked behind the screen, waiting for the clothes that Vyorn was going to give him. The young manservant couldn't be sure, but he thought that something had changed his master. There was something in his eyes which suggested he'd been hurt in some way, hurt or surprised, or both. Vyorn put it out of his mind; it was none of his business anyway. He placed the clothes over the top of the screen and took the nightclothes. Folding them and putting them away for the next night. Then he began making the bed as Merlin emerged from the screen. He was now wearing a blue tunic with a red jacket (they had obviously noticed the colours he usually wore) and dark brown trousers with his own boots. He walked over and sat down at the table, feeling slightly uncomfortable in the attire, it was a lot finer than anything he was used to. He started to eat, though he had very little appetite after yesterday. After he had finished he wondered what he was expected to do today.

"Thank you, Vyorn." He spoke to the servant boy, who had finished with his bed and came to take the tray away.

The boy just nodded and left the room as Merlin stood up from the table. The door closed behind the Vyorn and Merlin decided to go for a walk. He tried to open the door to his chamber yet found it locked. He frowned, had the king locked him in? He tried again and again, but then he heard a key scraping in the lock and moved away from the door. Nearly falling over something in the process, luckily he only managed to fall so he was sitting in the chair at the table.

A knight entered and Merlin tried to look as though he hadn't just fallen into his chair.

"My lord,"

"Um...yes?" Merlin wasn't sure whether they knew about his... parenthood, so he thought it would be better if he said nothing about it.

"Nothing, I was just supposed to make sure you hadn't left during the night for some reason, you can go out now."

"Um, thank you" So the king was keeping him in Camelot was he?

Merlin decided to go for a walk around Camelot. He wasn't actually sure where he was going, after about half an hour he stopped in front of a door and knocked, though received no answer. He walked inside, looking around; this was obviously a woman's chamber. He turned to go when he heard a voice.

"You know I've been thinking about Arthur,"

She was behind the screen, that meant she was changing, Merlin flushed. The woman continued speaking, as if she was talking to someone else.

"I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole."

"Just because I'm the kings ward doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast does it, well does it?"

Merlin was horrified and made a noise which he hoped sounded like a woman.

"Where are you?" asked the woman

"Here" Merlin held a cloak in front of him so she wouldn't see that he was not her maid. She turned back around thankfully and Merlin turned to go.

"Gwen I need help with this fastening"

Merlin's eyes widened and he walked backwards, trying to get out before he was discovered.

Seeing that a woman had come in, the lady's maid hopefully. She looked at him in surprise and he looked relieved, he gave her an apologetic, yet thankful look and made his exit.

He decided to go back to his room in case he walked in on someone else, or worse, met prince prat in the castle.

It took him fifteen whole minutes to find his way back there. When he did he encountered by guards, they were standing outside his room. One of them stepped forward

"My Lord," He bowed "The king has requested that you speak with him, he will come to your room shortly"

"Oh," Merlin was taken aback, what more could his..._father..._have to say to him? "Thank you"

He walked into the room to await the king. He looked at himself in the mirror, he was surprised by the person he saw. It was him, yet it was also someone new. He looked so different in his new clothes. He waited about five minutes before the guards head appeared in the room.

"My Lord the King is here"

Merlin just nodded, feeling nervous yet again. He gulped and flattened his hair as Uther Pendragon walked into the room. The king had obviously come straight from attending to court affairs, doing his job basically. Merlin could tell because he had his sword at his side, his crown placed on his head and his red cloak billowing out behind him. Merlin reflectively bowed to him, father or not, this was the king of Camelot in front of him.

"Rise Merlin,"

The King sounded tired; obviously this was not to be a long visit.

"My Lord" Merlin stood up and waited for Uther to speak, his mind working furiously, was there something Uther hadn't told him, like maybe he had a sister now? Or that Uther was mistaken and had called the wrong child to Camelot?

Merlin thought they sounded ludicrous even to him. Yet he could simply not think of any other reason for the king to be standing before him.

"How do you feel after last night?"

"I'm...coping," It was the truth; Merlin was trying to come to terms with the fact that his father was this man, Uther Pendragon.

"Look, Merlin, I wanted to apologise for not telling you sooner. I should have realised, you did not kill Ygraine; how could you have? No, it was the sorceress, convincing me yet again that all who practise magic are evil."

Merlin felt a squirm of discomfort. Yet he disagreed with the king, how could everyone with magic be evil? It's not as if they chose it, he after all, hadn't. He had been born with it. He realised he should answer the king.

"No My Lord, it is fine, I was happy enough in Ealdor" He made an attempt to smile at the king; the king returned it and spoke again.

"You haven't told anyone?"

"No Sire, not a soul"

Uther seemed to relax a little "Good, for the time being let us keep it this way"

"Yes My Lord" Merlin wondered if this was the reason for Uther being here.

"Now, if you are truly to become a Prince of Camelot, you must first become a knight."

"A...?!" Merlin could not comprehend what the king was saying. Surely he had not just told him to become a knight. Merlin could only gape as the king presented him with a sheathed sword.

"You will be under a false name, you shall know be Merlin of Ygrad, a country high in the north. You have come to Camelot to become a knight. Here is your royal seal."  
He presented Merlin with a scroll, his fake royal seal confirming him to be of noble blood, just different blood to what really ran through his veins.

"We will fit you for armour later today, your manservant will inform you when. And you will start training with Arthur tomorrow."

Merlin could only gape after the king as he turned on his heel and swept from the chamber.

Training? With the prat? Oh tomorrow was going to be just wonderful.

**AN: Well? How was it, is Uther too OOC? Please review, it makes this story so much more worthwhile. Next chapter, Merlin has to be trained by Arthur, how nice for him XD**

**Saymorian**


	7. Chapter 7: Destiny?

**AN: Thanks: Loopstagirl (It was so him, I'm hoping it will be and thank you), Catindahat (thank you, I'm glad you are), xxtwilightfreak4everxx (I know, poor guy XD), JacDiCalari (I know, funny thought eh?), Emma (thank you, I will), FireChildSlytherin5 (thanks again, so you were surprised huh? Good, it means it's not too predictable****) BiteMeBlondie (thank you and yes, I imagine it will be hilarious), bubzchoc (yes, it will be funny), ruby890 (thanks and no, he can't XD), **

**Disclaimer: I own many things; unfortunately BBCs Merlin is not one of them. However If I did: ****Uther would be long dead, as would Lancelot, Freya would be alive, cured and with Merlin, Arthur would be king and with Gwen, Gwen's father would be alive and Mordred would be dead. Magic would be returned to Camelot and Morgana would not be evil.**

Chapter 7

"It is time, My Lord"

Merlin turned to see Vyorn, come to take him to have armour fitted. Merlin was dreading it, probably because it marked the start of his training. With the prince, who hated him. Wonderful.

Merlin followed his manservant out of the castle and through the town. As they walked into a house Merlin recognised the woman, it was the maid of the lady he had accidentally walked in on the day before.

"This is Guinevere; she'll be fitting your armour for you." Said Vyorn

I smiled nervously "Hello Guinevere,"

"Please," she said kindly "Call me Gwen."  
"I'm Merlin" He said to her

"Okay Merlin," said Guinevere as she picked up a tape measure "I'll need your measurements and then your new armour will be delivered to you later today"

"Okay..." Merlin really had been wishing it would take longer, that way training with the prat could have been postponed.

As he walked out of the room, Vyorn having gone on ahead, he wondered about tomorrow, at the moment it looked bleak.

_Merlin..._

Merlin lay in bed that night, trying to sleep, though something was calling him through the stones of Camelot. It was waiting for him.

_MERLIN!_

Merlin sat up sharply in the bed. He was immediately awake, and he was going to find out what was calling to him. Following the voice led him to a part of the castle he had never been in before. He got past the guards and found himself on a ledge, before a mound under the castle. He stood for a moment, feeling slightly foolish, with the torch in his hand, before speaking tentatively.

"Hello?"

There was a rushing of wings and then a golden dragon appeared and settled itself on the mound before him. Merlin could only stare yet the dragon began to speak.

"Ah, the young warlock prince,"

"How do you know what I am?"

Merlin was suspicious, how could this dragon know about him

"I know many things."

Great, thought Merlin, a dragon that doesn't give a straight answer,

"Why are you down here?

"That was your fathers doing; he imprisoned me here when he purged the land of magic."

"Oh..."

The dragon observed him a moment before saying

"How small you are...for such a great destiny,"

Merlin was confused, destiny?

"Why? What d'you mean?"

The dragon made a loud roaring noise, Merlin then realised that the creature was laughing at him.

He frowned

"What destiny?" He asked, trying to get an answer out of a dragon was a nightmare, he thought to himself.

"Your 'gift' Merlin, was given to you for a reason."

Merlin was astounded, he had always wondered, yet no-one could tell him, except this dragon perhaps. He felt happy; he had always wanted to know.

"So there _is_ a reason!" He exclaimed

(I think we all know what the dragon tells Merlin, so I'll skip it to keep from sounding tedious, S)

When Merlin awoke the next morning, it was with a sick sense of dread, he was going to hate today, and he knew it, especially after the information given to him by the dragon last night.

Merlin sighed and decided he may as well get it over with; he got up from the bed. Vyorn entered, carrying what looked like his new armour.

"Good morning, My Lord." He spoke, putting down both the chain mail, and Merlin's breakfast.

Merlin smiled weakly back "Is it?"

The young lad didn't answer yet walked over to the bed to make it. Merlin dropped heavily into the chair and stared at his breakfast, not even contemplating eating it, until his manservant came up to him.

"You might want to eat something My Lord, to get your strength up for your training today."

"Hm," replied Merlin

Merlin looked at himself in the mirror. He thought he looked ridiculous, he was now wearing chain-mail and armour, his sword was at his waist. The colours he wore were blue and silver, which were the colours of Ygrad. He sighed and walked from the room, towards the training grounds, anyone who had seen him might have said he might have been going to the gallows. Merlin truly felt as if he was. He could see a lone figure on the grounds when he reached it, Arthur. Merlin was nervous now, wondering just what the prince's reaction might be, and he didn't even know they were brothers. As Merlin stopped behind him, Arthur turned around.

"You!?" He exclaimed

**AN: sorry for the shortness but I hadn't updated in 10 days so I wanted to give you guys something. Next chapter will be longer, promise.**

**Am really really sorry**

**Saymorian**


	8. Chapter 8: Training

**AN: xxtwilightfreak4everxx, BiteMeBlondie, Loopstagirl, ruby890, FireChildSlytherin5, cassandrapendragon**

**You guys are awesome! Thank you :D**

**OMGs BiteMeBlondie I felt awful after I got your second review! It spurred me into action though...**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know by now that Merlin belongs to the BBC and not me. Would I really be writing fan fiction if it did?**

**I think not**

**Anyway, here you go, sorry about the wait. **

Chapter 8

"You!?" exclaimed the prince. He was staring at him as if he'd come here with no head, or as a ghost or something.

"Um..." Merlin thought he'd better say something "Sire," He decided to bow, respectfully this time.

The prince noticed his outfit, and the fact that a sword hung at his side.

"_You're_ the knight my father has commissioned me to train?" the question was both disbelieving and none too happy. Merlin supposed he could understand why, he wasn't too fond of the prince either. But the king, his –their- father had told him to train and become a good knight, so that's what Merlin intended to do. No matter how much he or the prince hated it –or each other.

"So, have you ever handled a blade before?" asked Arthur, unsheathing his own and swinging it in an arc.

"Um, no My Lord," Merlin spoke the truth, although it was hardly surprising, having grown up in Ealdor.

Arthur's eyebrows shot to meet his hairline; he looked so disbelieving that Merlin might have found the situation humorous had it been directed at another.

"Well, then, this training is going to take a while."  
"Um...Okay." Merlin wasn't sure what else to say. He decided to draw his sword, he pulled it out and just managed to stop it slipping from his grasp and meeting the grass by putting his other hand on it. The prince noticed this and smirked slightly. He was going to have fun with this, thought Merlin with a sense of rising dread.

Merlin had a right to feel dread, Arthur had decided to punish him for what had happened the other day. It seemed he had decided to push Merlin to his limits.

"Right, we'll start with some _basic _exercises." The prince's eyes glinted maliciously.

Sometimes Merlin really hated his life.

After about two hours Merlin still had hardly any talent in swordplay. Arthur was pushing him back, as he did; Merlin stumbled on something and fell backwards, landing hard on the grass. His helmet went flying from his head and rolled away. Merlin looked up to see Arthur standing over him.

"Is it over?"Asked Merlin

The prince smiled, amused "Not yet," He swung a mace over his head "How's your mace work coming along?"

Merlin let his head thump back to the grass with a groan. He hated his luck sometimes, he really did.

* * *

"Ouch!"

"I'm sorry, My Lord but I need to clean the wound."  
"Yes Gaius" Merlin answered the court physician as he continued to clean the wound Merlin had gained on the back of his shoulder. He had gained it in the mace fight Arthur had made him take part in. Gaius finished cleaning and decided that he would apply some sort of salve to it, to help it heal. He needed a book for the recipe and it just so happened that the book he needed was one on of the higher shelves.

Merlin heard a breaking sound and spun; Gaius had lost his balance and had fallen backwards. Merlin used his magic instinctively, not thinking, and managed to save the physician by moving the bed underneath the old man.

Gaius got up and faced Merlin, shock written on his face. Merlin suddenly realised that Gaius knew what he had done to save him.

"I err... that was-"

"I know what it was!" the physician interrupted "I just want to know where you learned to do it."

"Nowhere," The secret prince answered

Gaius saw the truth in his gaze

"Who are you?" he enquired, suspicious

"I am sir Merlin of Ygrad, my father wishes me to become a knight and he always did say that those of Camelot were the finest, so he sent me here."

"Does your father know?"

Merlin felt relief that Gaius actually believed him, he wasn't a good liar, although this lie had been thought up by another, he just had to say it.

"No," The answer was quiet "I cannot tell him, for I would be dead, or banished before I could say anything more."

That much was true; Uther sure would do that if he found out about his gift.

"You won't...tell the king?" Merlin flinched away slightly, afraid of the 'yes' that Gaius might give

"No, I will not. But if you wish to keep your head, then don't let anyone else know about it."

Merlin stared in disbelief "You, you won't say anything?"

"Not a word. Now-"

Gaius seemed to have put the matter to rest as he set about making the salve, having got the book a moment before his fall. He applied it gently to the wound and then examined the young warlock for any other injuries.

He found a lump on his head where it had been hit with something; it was hidden by the raven hair, yet could be felt.

"Did Arthur give you that?" He asked as he found it.

"Well, not, exactly..." Muttered Merlin "You see I was swinging the mace around and, well..." he trailed off too embarrassed to say more. Gaius understood and laughed quietly.

* * *

Prince Arthur, meanwhile, was having a 'discussion' with his father.

"The knight you sent me today was useless!" He yelled, fuming "It was clear the idiot had never handled a sword before in his life!" The prince exhaled deeply, trying to calm down.

The King was taking it well, and spoke calmly

"I'm perfectly sure he can't have been that-"

Uther was interrupted by Arthur's statement "He hit himself on the head with his own mace!"

"Oh,"

The king was evidently surprised at this.

"Yes father, oh, how am I supposed to teach him anything??! Why do I even have to train him?"

"Because, Arthur, he's your cousin." The king lied smoothly, knowing Arthur wasn't ready to hear how he was really related to Merlin.

"He's my what!?" exclaimed the prince his eyes becoming wide.

"Yes, his father sent him here to become a knight." Uther continued, making a mental note to tell Merlin to keep up the pretence.

"Right, well, ah..."

The prince really didn't know what to say

"So I must train him to be a swordsman?" The Prince looked doubtful as to whether it was possible

"Yes, although, test him in every manner of combat so that we may see where his strength lies."  
"Yes father," The Prince looked reluctant "Where shall I start?"

"Try his hand at archery tomorrow; see how competent he is in that, if he is not, move on to the many other aspects of combat."

"He has no bow, nor quiver,"

"One shall be supplied to him by the morning."

"As you wish Sire," The Prince bowed once, and walked from the room

Now, Uther had to find his second, secret son to speak with him.

He was rather annoyed to find only the boys manservant in the room, and presently sent him to find him.

* * *

There came, some minutes later, a knock upon the door of the court physicians' chambers. An 'enter' was called and Vyorn walked in to find his master.

"My Lord," the young lad spoke after finding his master in conversation with the physician.

Merlin broke off from Gaius and turned to the younger boy. "Vyorn, what brings you here?"

"The King has requested audience, My Lord. He came to your chambers, and I was sent when you were absent."

"I will go to him right away, where is he?" answered the young sorcerer, standing

"He is in the throne room, My Lord; he was awful displeased upon not finding you."

"Then I must hurry, thank you Gaius."

The physician just nodded in acknowledgement and turned away to work of some sort.

Merlin near ran to where the king – his father – was waiting.

He stopped abruptly before the guards "The king has requested my presence,"

The guard announced him and he was granted entrance, after checking to see that him appearance was decent, which thankfully it was.

He walked up to where Uther sat on his throne, and bowed low "My Lord, you sought me?"

"Rise, Merlin," the king looked at him as he spoke "I only wished to inform you about the, ah, interesting conversation I had with your brother earlier. He seems under the impression that you are useless with a sword."

"Well, in truth Sire, there was no need for me to learn in Ealdor, so I did not," Merlin felt a little awkward at saying it, yet it was nothing but the truth.

"Hmmm, well, tomorrow you shall need this," The king presented Merlin with a beautifully crafted bow; it was white and had carvings of the symbol of Camelot. The quiver, full of arrows, matched it perfectly.

"My Lord," Merlin gasped "You have presented me with kingly gifts, yet I cannot accept them, for I feel I do not deserve them,"

"You are the son of a king, you deserve them well enough."

"Very well, I shall not refuse, for that would be quite ungrateful of me Sire, I thank you."

Merlin slipped the quiver around him and checked that he could reach the arrows well enough.

"And Merlin, I told Arthur that you were his cousin, do not tell him otherwise."

"Yes Your Highness, I will keep to your story."

He bowed once more and left the throne room, wondering how good he would be at archery, for his sake, he could only hope it was a strong point of his.

**AN: Well, what did you think? I'm really sorry about the really, really long wait, I can only hope that the chapter made up for it, do tell me. A single word would do, just 'bad' or 'good' or 'okay' will suffice. **

**Oh, and thank you for reading this **

**S. **


	9. Chapter 9: Late

**AN: BiteMeBlondie- I'm glad you liked it, Beanacre0- thank you, Catindahat- yeah, that will be interesting, ruby890- ****thanks, FireChildSlytherin5- If he were no good, Uther would probably take it away, being such as he is (I don't like Uther, he's too obsessed with death, seriously, and I don't like him anyway...) , SwordMasterZ, foxykitsuneyouko, cassandrapendragon, Loopstagirl, Heaven's Archer**

**Thank you all :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friends; Princessa Guinevere, who gave me my scarf and to cassandrapendragon who is always willing to read this before it gets posted, thanks guys you're awesome! :)**

**I was looking at someone's profile today and they said that you should ask the characters before writing about them. So I decided to because I'm strange:**

**ME: Uhm, Sir Leon?**

**LEON: Yes?**

**ME: I've been told that I should ask characters before injuring them so, yeah. Can I injure you with an arrow?**

**LEON: Well, seeing as I'm dead it doesn't really make much difference.**

**ME: Whoa don't shoot! It wasn't me who killed you, now was it?**

***Arthur appears***

**ARTHUR: Could you get on with the chapter now? No one reads this part, besides; I want to know the truth about Merlin's relation to me...**

**ME: You're not finding that out next chapter.**

**ARTHUR: And why not?**

**ME: Because Uther doesn't tell you, duh *pokes tongue out at Arthur and smiles evilly***

**ARTHUR: *scowls* I hate you**

**ME: Thank you :)**

***Me and Arthur walk off, Merlin takes over***

**MERLIN: Well, here's the chapter, because it seems that if I don't do something, you'll never get it, sheesh. *yells to me & A* Will you two give it a rest already??!**

***Goes to get us to stop, then remembers something and comes back***

**MERLIN: Oh, and Saymorian does not own us, she just wishes she does :) *goes* *in the distance* would you two shut up!**

**You know I've just looked back through the fic and realised that I've given Merlin two different ages... in one chapter he says he's **_**18**_**, but then Uther says that Ygraine died in **_**childbirth 20 years ago**_

**So um yeah...**

**I hope you appreciate this, I kinda wrote the plot outline for this chapter in maths, backwards so my teacher wouldn't have been able to read it :) And at the moment I'm listening to some LOTR soundtrack songs on you tube...**

**Hope you like...**

Chapter 9 

Merlin's sleep did not come easily that night. He was apprehensive at the thought of enduring another knight training session with the prat, uh, prince. However eventually he slipped into the world of dreams. He woke in the night from a nightmare. He had dreamt that Uther had discovered his magic and that he was dying by fire. Not that he feared but he still didn't want to die by it.

He lay for a while with his eyes open in the grey, half light that came hours before the dawn. Eventually his eyes grew heavy and he succumbed to sleep again. When he awoke hours later, he had no recollection of the images that had disturbed him.

It became apparent that Vyorn was late so Merlin got himself dressed and was just about to go in search of breakfast when a young girl entered. She curtseyed, not seeing Merlin's look of confusion as she placed his breakfast on the table.

"Who are you?" Merlin asked suspiciously

The girl turned to face him. Her braids of reddish hair looking similar to that of Merlin's absent manservant. "I am Ava, My Lord, Vyorn could not make it today, he is unwell, I am his sister."

"Will he be okay?" Merlin was concerned for the young lad, who he had grown to like in the few days he had been in Camelot.

"I believe so, but it is uncertain, we have yet to see Gaius, I'm going to get him after I finish Vyorns duties..." Ava smiled, putting on a brave face, though Merlin could tell she was anxious as she was biting her lip.

"I'll get him," He said, making for the door

"Oh, my lord there is really no need to," Ava gasped out

"No it's okay; I'll go find Gaius,"

Before she could protest further Merlin left the room and began walking to Gaius's. Then remembered his training and went back for his bow and quiver, glad he was dressed already for training. He walked to the physicians chambers swiftly.

"Gaius?" He called softly as he entered the room. The physician was looking up something in a huge old book; he turned when he heard Merlin.

"Ah, My Lord, what brings you here? Don't tell me you injured yourself again?"  
Merlin grimaced and shook his head "No, nothing like that, I just came to fetch you for a friend, well, I say friend actually it's for Vyorn, my manservant. He didn't turn up for work today and his sister says he is sick."  
"I see, so why did she not come to see me?" Gaius questioned

"She was doing Vyorns duties, she insisted on doing them, though I could have managed just fine!" Merlin remembered that Gaius thought he was a knight, one of noble blood who had grown up into wealth "So, uh, I came instead..."

"Right, well, do you know where their house is?" Asked Gaius as he started to pack up his medical things

"Uhm..." Merlin bit his lip and trailed off, he hadn't thought of this

Gaius noticed this and looked amused "It's a good thing I do or we wouldn't get anywhere."

* * *

"You're late!" Prince Arthur accused as Merlin skidded to a halt before him

"Sorry-had-something –to-do..." gasped Merlin as he struggled to regain his breath

The prince raised an eyebrow "Is that so? And just what could be more important than your training?"

The secret warlock regained his breath and straightened from where he had been leaning, his hands on his thighs "My manservant failed to show up this morning so I had to-"

"You know Merlin, I don't actually care," Said the Prince, bored "All I care about is that now you are –finally- here that we get some training done,"

"Yes Sire," Merlin answered, he hadn't really expected anything else, yet the prat _had _asked.

"Now, first I'm going to demonstrate how you use a bow, got that? Then we'll see how good you are at archery,"

Merlin hated the prince even more for his mocking tone, he spoke slowly as if talking either to a five year old, or one who was incredibly stupid. Yet he had no choice but to play his game, so he would, for now.

The prince readied his bow and faced the set up target; he strung an arrow to it and aimed at the target.

Merlin then saw Sir Leon rushing across the training grounds; he was going to pass straight into the range of the arrow if he did not halt!

"Sire!" Merlin called desperately to Arthur, who had been so intent on his archery, it not being his strongest point yet he was competent in it. The prince paused and looked at him

"_Mer_lin, I'm trying to-"

_Twang!_

Both Merlin and Arthur could only watch in horror as Arthurs arrow headed straight for the unsuspecting knight. Arthur had accidentally released it when he had turned his head to speak to the younger prince, not that he knew of course, that the boy he was training was in fact his brother.

A cry pierced the training grounds, turning every head to look toward the source.

The arrow had pierced Leons arm deep. Merlin and Arthur ran to him, the secret prince feeling dreadful because there had been nothing he could have done to stop the incident, too many eyes loyal to their king. He would have been noticed instantly.

"Take him to Gaius, now!" The prince ordered of Sir Owain, who was helping Leon to stand as he grew pale, blood beginning to form from the wound.

The younger knight nodded and led him away swiftly.

Once they were gone Arthur glared at Merlin as they walked back to where they had been before the incident. "Now perhaps we can get on with your training," He growled and Merlin thought it best if he stayed silent. He moved so he was in position and held up his bow and set an arrow to it. He aimed at the target and fired a shot. The arrow sliced through the air and hit the target with a dull _thud. _Merlin gaped; he had hit the near exact centre of the target.

Beside him, the prince's jaw fell open. He then remembered that it wasn't exactly a kingly thing to do and closed it. He turned to Merlin.

"It seems there _is _something you're good at," He smirked

"So it would seem, sire."

"Ah, but that could have been simple luck, try again,"

"Yes Sire,"

By the time Merlin had used nearly all of his twenty arrows, Arthur had to concede that Merlin really was good at archery.

Only an hour had passed and Arthur thought it was time to do some sword work, seeing as there was nothing more Merlin could be taught with the bow. Seeing Merlins face made Arthur like his decision even more so.

* * *

Later that day Merlin stared out of his window as he had done the night he had arrived. He was thinking intensely about many things. One of these being his manservant, Merlin remembered how dreadful the young boy had looked, pale as death, yet Gaius was truly extremely good at his job and therefore said that given a few days, Vyorn would be fine. Merlin was almost tempted to miss training to make sure, but both Gaius and the young lad had both reminded him of his duty. Merlin wondered how Arthur could ever be good as a king, he seemed to much a prat for that, and yet he had, as soon as Merlin's training was finished, gone to find Sir Leon, guilt ridden as he was. He obviously cared about his knights, Merlin excluded.

"Merlin?"

Merlin spun round, his thoughts forgotten; he wished he still had his sword at his waist. He relaxed visibly as he saw who had disturbed him

"Sir Leon,"

"The king wishes to see you, now, he um, sounds a little angry,"

"I'll go straight there," Sir Leon left and Merlin left the room, mentally cursing all the way to the throne room.

He was admitted and bowed upon reaching the king, his father, Uther told him to stand.

"You requested my presence Sire?" Merlin asked politely

Uther's face was steely "Yes, I did," He said curtly "It has come to my attention that you were late for training today, why?" He demanded

"I was enquiring after the health of my manservant and –"

"Manservant!" The king exploded "You were late to training because of a lowly servant!?"

"Yes My Lord, he did not show up for work,"

"Did someone not come to fill his duties?" the king started to calm down, figuring it was the absence of someone to do Merlins chores that had made him seek out the servant

"No, his sister came and I went to get Gaius so that he could treat the boy—"

"You...!" Uther was speechless "Servants are below us Merlin, if they get ill and die then you get a new one!"

"My Lord, Vyorn is a person, not a dog," Merlin exclaimed, shocked at the way the king so casually dismissed the life of his subjects

"You will not be late for your servant again, is that clear?" Uthers voice was not one you argued with and Merlin conceded defeat, bowing his head

"I will not Sire,"

"Good, that is all Merlin,"

Merlin bowed, recognising the dismissal, and left the room, going back to his chambers.

So that was what his father was like, he had always wondered as a young boy, and now he knew, his father was a cold hearted old man who cared for no one. Merlin felt sadness welling inside him, as sea-water does if there is a hole in the boat.

He had always wished to meet his father but now he wished he never had.

The young warlock sighed as he pushed open his chamber door.

"My Lord," came a voice as he entered it

"Ava!?" Exclaimed the raven haired man "What are you doing here?"

"I came to offer my thanks, you see, Vyorn is much better! Gaius reckoned that if he hadn't come when he did it would have been a lot worse." The girl beamed and Merlin smiled back

"I'm glad of that, you'd better be getting back to your family, I can manage here,"

"Thank you My Lord," with a curtsey she left the room, leaving Merlin smiling.

As he fell asleep hours later, he felt that, overall, being late for training for his manservant was worth it.

* * *

**AN: Wow, another chapter finished, I can hardly believe this story has come so far, and to think, this came from 'I wonder what it'd be like if Uther was Merlins father...'**

**But where would this story be, without its reviews :) **

**Please review, even a word would suffice: 'good' 'bad' 'okay' 'crap' it's easy **

**Just a heads up, not sure when the next chapter will be as soon I will start my GCSE Examinations and won't have any time to write so I'm afraid (and I feel evil for this) that it might be a long wait for the next chapter... sorry, though if I do manage to get another one... I'll try my best, promise :)**

**S**


	10. Chapter 10: Sorry!

**AN: Home World Security (thank you, that means a lot), FireChildSlytherin5 (Thank you, I'm glad you did), Loopstagirl (thanks :)), SwordMasterZ (interesting idea), iadoreprinceprat (aw thank you!:D), BiteMeBlondie (thank you V. Much :D), ruby890 (thank you :)), shawnyj (thanks, glad you think so), Catindahat (thank you, Uther is),** **daily-chan (thank you! I felt really stupid when I noticed that, it's changed now :) thanks for the review), Demiaria (thanks, I'm guessing you like it...)**

**Thank you! I nearly cried reading all of your reviews!**

**Nope, Merlin is still not mine; I checked the rule book, several times...**

**Chapter 10 **

**Okay, I'm sorry, no, this is not a proper chapter. But there is Notes in maths which I wrote for you guys, look it up, because, although there's no full chapter yet, and I'm sorry, exams really leave no time ¬_¬ there is notes in maths for you guys so if you're waiting, go read that (and if you can forgive me enough, leave a review, thanks).**

**And I also wrote this a while ago. It's quite possibly the start of chapter 10, so, until the full chapter comes out, there's this and notes in maths *hidesincasepeoplewanttokillme***

Prince Arthur was astounded. How on earth had that idiot, his very own cousin would you believe it, beat him with a bow? Arthur was the best archer in Camelot and there was no way he was to let that idiot— _Merlin— _best him at archery. He'd show him tomorrow, he'd make him rue the day he came to Camelot!

Arthur grinned to himself as he watched the arrival of the singer for the celebrations tomorrow. He watched as she dismounted her horse. She was called Lady Helen and apparently her singing was spectacular. Well, Arthur supposed he'd see tomorrow. Turning from the window, the recognised Prince of Camelot prepared to sleep, looking forward to what the next day would bring.

**Okay, so it wasn't amazing, but for now, it's all I got, sorry. *apologetic smile* as soon as my exams are finished, this (and other) chapter(s) will be written!**

**I just wish I actually had a full chapter to give you =(**

**Your Very sorry writer**

**Saymorian**

PS: (.net/s/6024054/1/Notes_in_maths) this is notes in maths for those interested.


	11. Chapter 11: 10 Celebrations

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and didn't threaten me (no-one did which was good)**

**I own many things, but not the amazing show; 'Merlin' **

**Chapter 10 **

Prince Arthur was astounded. How on earth had that idiot, his very own cousin would you believe it, beat him with a bow? Arthur was the best archer in Camelot and there was no way he was to let that idiot — _Merlin— _best him at archery. He'd show him tomorrow, he'd make him rue the day he came to Camelot!

Arthur grinned to himself as he watched the arrival of the singer for the celebrations tomorrow. He watched as she dismounted her horse. She was called Lady Helen and apparently her singing was spectacular. Well, Arthur supposed he'd see tomorrow. Turning from the window, the recognised Prince of Camelot prepared to sleep, looking forward to what the next day would bring. Then a thought struck him and he mentally cursed, the celebrations meant no training tomorrow. Prince Arthur scowled at his pillow.

* * *

The sun shone through the window, waking Merlin, who had been sleeping in Camelot castle, yet dreaming of Ealdor and the simplicity of life it promised. Yet here he was, Merlin sat up and flattened his hair, which had a habit of sticking up after sleep. A wry smile flicked across his features as he thought _you signed up for this so live with it _

Yet that, he reflected, was easier said than done. Merlin got up, thinking about how long he had been in Camelot now, no longer than a week, he thought, and yet it seemed as if years had been spent within the white castle. Merlin stretched both arms above his head as he wandered aimlessly to the window, he saw people preparing for the celebrations tonight. _Of course!_ He thought jubilantly _due to the celebrations my training has been cancelled today! _A smile stretched across Merlin's face, growing wider as his now well manservant entered.

"Good morning, My Lord," spoke the boy, placing the breakfast tray down

Merlin spun and started for the table "Indeed it is Vyorn,"

Vyorn looked slightly bemused at his master's enthusiasm but went to make his bed nevertheless as Merlin started breakfast.

"Might I be so bold, sir, as to ask what has put you in such a fine mood this morn?"

"Indeed you might, and for the last time, my name is _Merlin_, Vyorn."

"Of course... Merlin..."

"As to what makes me happy today, why it is the thought of no training with the pra— uh, prince."

"Of course, but what will you do today?"

Merlin looked at his manservant "Pay a visit to Gaius,"

"The court physician, My L—Merlin...?"

"Yes, I could do with something to help me sleep better,"  
"You have trouble?"  
"Well not quite, yet I awake in the night sometimes, it's irritating no end,"

"Of course,"

* * *

"Thanks Gaius,"

"You're quite welcome,"

As Merlin made to leave the physicians the old man called him back

"Merlin...?"

"Yes Gaius...?"  
"I don't suppose, well, as you have nothing to do today, would you mind taking a preparation to Lady Helen?"

Merlin smiled "Of course not," He took the small bottle "What's it for?"

"She needs it for her voice,"

Merlin reached Lady Helens chambers easily, using the physician's instructions. He knocked, yet when receiving no answer entered anyway.

Placing the preparation down, Merlin picked up a doll made from straw, turning it over in his fingers. Placing it down he discovered a book, it looked suspiciously like a magic book. When Lady Helen entered Merlin gave her the medicine and then left swiftly.

As he was walking across the courtyard he saw they dark skinned woman who worked for the lady who he had accidentally walked in on a few days previous. He caught her up and spoke,

"Hello, I didn't get a chance to thank you before,"

She smiled "Hi, I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen, I'm the Lady Morgana's maid."

Merlin held out a hand "I'm Merlin, though many people call me idiot..."

"Hmmm, I'm not sure about that, I saw you stand up to the prince,"

"You did?"

"Yeah, it was so brave"  
"It was stupid,"

"Well, I'm glad you walked away, you weren't going to beat him. I mean, well, Arthur's one of these rough-tough-save-the-world kind of men and well," She looked at Merlin "You don't look like that."

Merlin lowered his voice "I'm in disguise,"

That made her laugh, and Merlin, then she said she had to go help Morgana prepare for the celebrations and Merlin supposed he ought to prepare also.

* * *

The celebrations were underway when Merlin entered he stood, declined a drink and watched generally. He saw The Lady Morgana enter,

His jaw dropped, she looked amazing. Behind him he heard Arthur's 'god have mercy' and agreed. He watched her walk over to Arthur and averted his eyes, secret prince he might be, but she was out of his league anyway. He didn't notice, therefore, Guinevere until she spoke

"She looks great doesn't she?"

Merlin knew she was talking about Morgana and smiled despite himself

"Yeah,"

"Some people are just born to be queen,"

"No,"

"I hope so, one day," said Gwen "Not that I'd wanna be her," Merlin saw the look across her face "Who'd want to marry Arthur?"

Merlin found it amusing "O come on Gwen, I thought you liked those save-the-world types...?"  
"No," Gwen said "I like much more ordinary men like you, well, not _you _I mean, not _you. _I like much more ordinary men, like you."

"Right..." said Merlin, further amused, however they had to stop their conversation as Morgana, (to Merlin's utter embarrassment) walked up to them at that precise moment.

"Hello, Gwen, who's this you're talking to?" her word were accented and Merlin, despite himself, looked up at her, he noticed her eyes were pale green

"This is Sir Merlin of Ygrad," put in the maidservant "He's new in Camelot, training to be a knight,"

"Being trained by Arthur, poor you," Commented the raven haired woman

"Well, everyone must do their duty, My Lady." Said Merlin, wishing the ground would swallow him

Morgana smiled "Indeed that we must, yet, please, call me Morgana Merlin, I may call you Merlin,"

"Of course," Merlin smiled back

There was no chance to talk further as everyone went to their seats and Merlin, who didn't have a seat, not being a knight yet, stood by the table.

Uther, _father _thought Merlin shying away from the thought, introduced Lady Helen, and after a minute of her singing, Merlin noticed that something was wrong. Everyone was falling asleep, _magic!_

Merlin had heard about Mary Collin's threat and thought this might be it, as he saw 'Lady Helen' approach Arthur slowly

With his ears covered, Merlin felt magic rush through him, making the chandelier fall on the woman. Her song stopped abruptly and everyone awoke, looking at Mary Collins, who no longer looked like Lady Helen with shock. The old woman had enough strength left within her to hurl the knife. It headed straight for Arthur, Merlin rushed without thinking, magic flowing through him again. He roughly pulled Arthur from the path of the weapon. Both of Uthers sons fell to the ground as the blade struck the chair the blonde boy had previously sat in. They both stood up and Uther turned to face Merlin, awestruck

"You saved my boys life,"

"Well," Merlin stammered

"You must be rewarded,"

"I sought no reward your highness,"

Uther scrutinised the secret warlock for a moment longer "Well, whenever you need anything, you only have to ask it,"

Merlin bowed courteously.

* * *

Gaius walked into his chambers.

"Sir Merlin," He exclaimed "What brings you here?"

Merlin, who had been standing in wait for the physician, grimaced and held up his left hand "When I pulled the prince from danger my finger twisted as I fell, I fear it to be broken,"

"I see, let me look at it,"

A few minutes later Gaius secured the broken finger to the one next to it so it would set.

Then he wordlessly got up and returned with a rectangular package, he handed it to Merlin and then spoke

"This book was given to me when I was your age; I think it will be of more use to you than it was to me,"

Looking inside the book Merlin exclaimed "This is a book of magic!" he glanced up at Gaius in awe "Thank you! I will study every word!" he promised

At that moment Merlin's manservant entered, "The king has requested to see you," He stated and left

Merlin handed the book to Gaius "I'll come back for it," he promised. Then went to see the king

When he got there, he saw Prince Arthur also there. Merlin bowed "My Lord," and was told to rise.

Uther studied the two before him and then spoke

"Merlin, I have remembered an important part of any young knights training,"

Merlin looked at the king, interested as the monarch continued

"Every knight in training must first serve a fully qualified knight to learn their ways and, as you saved Arthur" – Uther gestured to his son – "I have decided that, for some duration, you shall be Prince Arthur's squire(thatright?),"

"Father!" Exclaimed the prince and Merlin felt his heart plummet, _great_.

Uther Smiled as he dismissed the two boys, unaware than neither party was happy with this appointment.

* * *

**Well, here it is, one of my longest chapters, although most of it was the dragons call**

**Be brutally honest with me, was it worth the wait?**

**Please review and tell me :-)**

**Until next time**

**S**


	12. Chapter 12: Memory lane 1

_**AN: Thanks to all who reviewed, I looked and it said 100 reviews, I nearly died! I was like no way, not my fic. I could hardly believe it so thanks to every one of you wonderful people who thought this fic worth reading :-)**_

_**Okay, emotional moment over...**_

_**This chapter contains the episodes 2-6 of series one, I was going to do the whole series, but I wanted to give you something, yet it's not very good, I think...**_

_**The next chapter will have the rest of series one, then there's series two, then I have a couple of chapters planned... =D **_

_**Merlin is not mine, BBCs**_

**Chapter 11**

_Merlin remembered it all..._

He remembered the tournament that had been organised shortly after he began his duties as the prince's squire. However thankfully Merlin wouldn't have to take part in the duelling, though he supposed one day he would have to. He had had to go to Guinevere for help, he didn't have a clue about armour, when he wore it Vyorn had helped so he hadn't had to, he was thankful for Gwen, without her he would have been dead. Although while trying to put the prat in it, whilst talking as he usually did – why had he made the mistake of asking if the prince got nervous? Not a good idea – Arthur had become snappish so Merlin finished in silence, but then he forgot the most important thing, the sword as the prince reminded him before stalking off.

_That went well_, he had said sarcastically

The tournament itself he remembered like it was yesterday, he didn't think the sound of clash of swords would ever fade from his mind. In the second round a knight – Sir Ewan (?) Merlin believed – had become injured, the secret prince had gone to investigate upon hearing Gaius say it seemed to be a snake bite, and had discovered the truth behind Valiant's success. Of course, as Merlin was only a knight-in-training the king didn't believe him when he told the king, then Ewan had died, leaving it to Merlin to save his brother and stop Valiant. He had sat up all night in his chambers, with the doors bolted, trying to master the spell that would reveal the snakes to everyone. He managed it finally and at the celebrations afterward Arthur had re-hired him as squire, for Merlin had been transferred to a Sir Leon when Arthur refused to train him after the incident with their father.

**0o0o0o0o**

Then there had been the plague that had hit Camelot. He was walking and talking to Gaius when the first man was found. Gaius had said there was nothing to be afraid of in his profession but Merlin begged to differ. He had offered his help to the physician which was gratefully accepted and he wheeled the dead man away. Gwen, however, had perfect timing. She had come by as they were taking the man to Gaius' chambers. He had distracted her with the flowers she held, which resulted in her giving him a purple one. Then he and Gaius had been on their way. Arthur had come to the door as they were in Gaius' chambers and told Merlin to tell Gaius that Uther wanted to see him, though Merlin personally thought it was stupid of him not to just tell Gaius himself, he also noticed Merlin's flower.

In the throne room there was another of the dead by the same illness. Uther had Arthur searching for a sorcerer who caused the illness. When Gwen's father had become ill Merlin had cured him, causing her to be arrested and Uther to believe he was in love with Gwen... that had been a fun conversation with his father:

"_Is it true Merlin? You care for this _serving maid?_ Because you are to be a knight of Camelot and –" The king had lowered his voice "I will have no son of mine in love with a servant girl!"_

_Merlin had ducked his head respectfully "My Lord," He spoke softly, stopping Uther's wrath "Believe me when I say I am in love with no servant girl, I just know she is innocent and would not see her burned, think of Morgana I beg of you..."_

_Uther gazed long at his second son before saying, "I believe you harbour feelings for her, yet not romantic ones, but I will not yield, she is to burn."_

_Merlin had said no more, but bowed swiftly to the king and strode from the throne room. _

Merlin and Gaius discovered that the plague spread through water and had gone to collect some, though there had been something in the water, Gaius had found it to be an Avanc and after asking the dragon, and a little help from Gaius, Merlin had gone down to the caves with Arthur and the Lady Morgana, who refused to turn back. Merlin had had to use magic to get rid of the creature, blowing the fire from Arthur's torch at it, but it had died and the plague ended. Gwen was saved.

**0o0o0o0o**

Then he had been poisoned for Arthur. He couldn't remember much of it, just the start; Bayard of Mercia had come to visit and a servant girl, Kara had told Merlin that Bayard had poisoned the prince's goblet. So Merlin had been poisoned and Arthur wanted to get the antidote so he heard but Uther didn't want to lose his son and so was to send knights, but before he could Arthur had rode out alone. Merlin had seen Arthur all alone in the caves when the sorceress nearly killed him. He had sent a light to guide Arthur out of the caves, saving his life. But Uther had been mad and had brought the antidote to Gaius before leaving to attend to kingly duties. Gwen and Gaius had been there when he woke, he remembered he said _You should be ashamed you're old enough to be her grandfather!_

That made him smile...

Then Gwen had kissed him, and then looked horrified _I'm so sorry My Lord! _She cried _I thought you were dead..._

Merlin had told her it was okay, and to call him by his name (though at the time she doubted she would listen)

Arthur had stopped by later to see him in his chambers, to make sure he'd be training again tomorrow, _typical Arthur_ Merlin had thought.

**0o0o0o0o**

Then his life had been saved by a man named Lancelot when he was out walking in the forest one time. He remembered the awkward conversation they had had back at Gaius' as the physician had given Lancelot lodging...

"_So you're Prince Arthur's squire?" he had asked_

"_Yes,"_

"_Wow that must be such an honour!"_

"_Oh yeah it is, though I'm a hopeless knight..."_

"_You'll get better I'm sure; after all, being a knight must be an honour also!"_

"_Uh, right..."_

Lancelot had told him _it's my life's ambition, to join the knights of Camelot!_

And so, disregarding the first code of Camelot Merlin had made Lance a knight, yet then the king found out about how Lance was not a nobleman and had jailed him. But Camelot had more pressing problems, a griffin was terrorising the kingdom. Merlin had had to master yet another spell and enchanted Lancelot's lance to kill the griffin.

But Lancelot found out about his magic, yet he had left and Merlin watched him go _until next time, sir Lancelot..._

Then there was the time Morgana had a terrible illness that Gaius could not help. A man named Edwin had come along and cured her, becoming Uther's friend in the process. Edwin convinced the king that Gaius needed to be retired and so Edwin replaced Gaius and Gaius left. This upset Merlin greatly, he needed Gaius, who was like an uncle to him, always helping him out, he even gave him his magic book!

Then he had gone to see Edwin, unhappy. Though when he walked in he was met with a strange sight

Edwin was going to burn Gaius _he was going to kill the king I couldn't let him! _Gaius had cried

But Merlin, who Edwin threw an axe at, killed Edwin with that same axe and then the prince and the physician had gone to see the king, who had one of Edwin's beetles in his ear.

Merlin had been forced to use magic on his father to save his life, though of course, Uther didn't know that.

**0o0o0o0o**

After weeks in Camelot, Merlin was finally beginning to show a little skill at the sword, yet he still wasn't great at it, but he supposed he would just have to train for years... He sighed.

* * *

_**I know, terrible chapter, but I had to give you something to read as I felt so evil because I hadn't updated in over a month, say it, I am an evil Authoress...**_

_**To make up for it, I'm not going to even ask for reviews for this chapter, one it's terrible, and two, I don't deserve the reviews!**_

_**But if you want to review, you can use as much verbal abuse as you wish, or you can flame I suppose I'd deserve it. The second half of Series one should be up soon... **_

_**Although reaching over 100 reviews just made my day, thanks everyone, you're awesome!**_

_**Until next time...**_

_**S**_


	13. Chapter 13: Memory Lane 2

_**AN: Thanks for the few reviews I got, it was nice of you =D I did my best to get this chapter up sooner but it just wasn't going to work for me. Sorry, **_

_**Disclaimer: Merlin is still not mine it's the BBCs**_

**_This is not complete I'm really sorry but I'm crapping myself about collecting my results tomorrow and I thought 'cause I'm so evil I'd give you what I had, don't hate me please._**

_**Chapter 12**_

After Edwin came Sophia. Merlin and Arthur were in the forest when they heard the screaming. Again Merlin had had to use magic to save his brother, and again Arthur had not noticed which was good, Merlin almost wished he would. But he was too loyal to his – their – father. He would probably turn him in; he hadn't known him that long. The woman turned out to be Sophia, and she and her father were invited to rest in Camelot by Uther. Of course, with Camelot's luck the two strangers had turned out to be evil magical creatures who wanted to kill Arthur. Merlin had stopped them, using the staff Sophia had carried around he killed them both and saved Arthur from drowning at the lake. He remembered waiting for Arthur to wake up...

"_What was I thinking!" the prince exclaimed sitting bolt upright in bed_

_Merlin looked at Gaius "Well we did wonder, especially after you eloped with her last night,"_

"_I did WHAT!" the prince shouted then glared at the two menacingly "No one can know about this,"_

Gaius had also told Merlin of Morgana's dream and that she might be a seer.

_0o0o_

Then there came Mordred, Merlin didn't know why he helped the boy, but he supposed he couldn't let his father execute a young boy – druid or not – who'd done nothing to anyone. Yet the Dragon had put unease in his mind about the boy, he warned that one day Mordred would cause Arthur's demise, yet Merlin still felt he had to help, he had even gone to Gaius for help, asking if he should let something bad happen now to prevent something worse happening in future.

He had also asked why the druid called him 'Emrys' and being the Dragon the creature had simply stated _"That is your name," _which left Merlin confused _"I'm pretty sure my name's Merlin, always has been,"_

Morgana had helped him with Mordred, yet when the boy got sick Merlin had tried to heal him, although when he had gone to Gaius's for ingredients Gaius had found him and so Merlin had had to come up with something, fast.

He told Gaius that he was simply interested in medicine and Gaius had decided to teach him some 'basic anatomy.'

_Merlin walked swiftly to Morgana's chambers 'If that's basic anatomy I'd hate to see non basic also' he thought, for Gaius had been talking for hours and he could only hope the boy was still okay._

"_What took you so long?" Morgana hissed as he entered_

"_Sorry, when Gaius starts on anatomy there's no stopping him."_

Merlin it seemed wasn't actually a great physician so they had been forced to ask Gaius, luckily the physician had agreed and under Gaius's treatment the boy had grown well again. Then there was getting him out of the city, Merlin knew a secret way and so Morgana was to take him that way. However first Merlin had to get the key, from Arthur. He remembered the incident well:

_When Arthur sat eating soup Merlin had used his magic to get the key, however he could not silence the jangling noise. _

"_What was that?" asked the prince looking around_

_Merlin feigned ignorance as if he couldn't hear it._

_The prince stood up looking around wildly, yet Merlin was moving the keys so he couldn't see them._

"_Are you deaf!" he exclaimed_

"_There! It looked like there was something!" _

_Merlin dropped the keys into the soup. But when Arthur asked about another sound he still acted as though he'd heard nothing and held up some bread._

_Arthur shoved him out of the way irritated. _

She was caught and the poor boy thrown into jail, due to be executed. But then Morgana had pleaded with Arthur and he had got the boy out and back to his people, though it took much prompting from Mordred for Merlin to help.

_0o0o_

Then Arthur's crown prince ceremony was interrupted by a black knight challenging the knights. Sir Owain picked up the gauntlet and accepted the challenge. Merlin asked Gaius if he thought Owain could win and Gaius said he hoped so. Merlin had hoped so too, but it was not to be. Owain was slaughtered and another challenge laid down. Merlin watched his brother try to rise, only to be stopped by their own father. Sir Pellinore accepted, though Gaius had realised that the knight was Tristan Du Bois, brother of Arthur and Merlin's mother and therefore their uncle.

The Dragon refused to help after Pellinore was killed and Arthur due to fight, and surely die. The Dragon believed that as the wraith – as Gaius called it – should be allowed to kill Uther.

Merlin had also tried to burn the knight, figuring that if no mortal weapon would kill it, then his magic might work, it hadn't.

Speaking to Arthur was a dead end.

"_If you fight him you will die,"_

"_Why does everybody think that!"_

"_Because they're right," _

"_I'm trying to warn you Arthur,"_

"_And I'm trying to warn you Merlin!" _

The prince pointed a sword at the brother he knew not he had. Merlin had found, in the library, a way to save Arthur, 'the great sword, begotten in the dragon's breath,'

He got the sword from Guinevere and went to the Dragon, who was not willing, but managed to be persuaded to do as Merlin wished.

Things didn't go exactly as he wanted them to, however.

Uther took the place of his son and was to fight. He got Merlin to arm him and asked about it, Merlin told a lie about Arthur needing a better sword.

He said to his father "There is a bond between us,"

To which the king replied "As you share blood I am glad of that," then walked off to fight. The wraith died and Merlin received a visit from Gaius who asked if he had enchanted the sword.

The dragon woke the young warlock that night with his customary '_Merlin'_

The creature was furious when told what had occurred and Merlin took the sword to a lake and threw it in.

_0o0o_

His mother, or the woman who had raised him, had come seeking Uther's help a little while after. But Camelot could not help. Merlin had pleaded with the king later that night.

"_Please My Lord, if you'll just let me go,"_

"_I will not hear of it, my son risking his life for the sake of a village,"_

"_The village I was raised in, I owe it to my—to Hunith to help her, please my lord, let me go,"_

_Uther frowned, he didn't like it but the boy had a point, he did owe it to Hunith._

"_Very well, but come back as soon as you're able,"_

_Merlin grinned and had a sudden urge to hug the old man though knew he would never hear of it._

"_Thank you – father,"_

_Uther's mouth flickered at the name but dismissed Merlin. _

So Merlin had gone to tell the pra—prince that he was leaving. Arthur had seemed genuinely sad that he was leaving.

"_Well, you've been terrible," at Merlin's grin he added "Really, the worst squire I've ever had," though he had smiled slightly at Merlin as he spoke._

"_Good-bye Arthur,"_

He remembered his surprise as Gwen and Morgana came with him, he had tried to talk them out of it, but they reminded him of all he had done for them in the past so he stopped resisting. Morgana could be as stubborn as Arthur at times so he wouldn't win.

They set up camp and Merlin sat talking to his mother, she may not have given birth to him, but she had raised him and he would always think of her as his mother. That night he had heard a noise and, forgetting his bow he had instead picked up the sword Gwen had prepared for him. He remembered his comment about it _"Very Sword-y," really Merlin? _He shook his head and continued thinking.

"_I'd ask you for money but I'm not sure you have any,"_

_Merlin couldn't believe it, he recognised that voice so well "Arthur?" he sung the sword round and nearly took the blonde prince's head off, thank Camelot he had good reflexes and had ducked or Merlin's destiny would have been screwed. _

"_Put the sword down Merlin, you look ridiculous," Arthur stalked past him and Merlin realised he was holding the sword wrong, ooops._

They had reached Ealdor the next day, just in time too as Kanen's men were already attacking. Merlin shot an arrow at him just as he was about to kill a villager he vaguely recognised as Matthew. All of them sprung from their horses and fought Kanen's gang off, though he'd be back, they knew it.

Will had seen Merlin's sword fight with one of the men and came over to him.

"_Still up to your old tricks again," Then he looked at Merlin's attire "Wow Merlin what happened to you!"_

_Merlin had swiftly pulled Will away and told him everything, Will's jaw dropped._

"_Your father is UTHER PENDRAGON!" he hissed, looking angry_

"_Yes," _

"_And you're training to be a knight?"_

_Merlin nodded miserably and Will stalked off, venting his anger at Arthur._

Arthur had set about training the men of Ealdor while Morgana and Gwen worked on weapons.

_0o0o_

_**Okay, is that alright? It's a crap end but better than nothing, right? **_

**_I took your advice and put in some Merlin and Arthue scences :)_**

**_Ground, I don't know who you are but you're a genius! Thank you so much! This chapter is for you! I needed a better way of Merlin going to see Gaius and now I have one! :D:D_**

_**Review if you like, due to the overall evilness of myself I'm not going to ask.**_

**_Another will be up as soon as possible, I might be able to write after getting my GCSE results..._**

**_Thanks for bearing with me, I know I'm a terrible person_**

**_S_**


	14. Chapter 14: At last

_**AN: Thanks for the reviews, right so just pretend that the other two episode and the **__**whole second series happened, because with 7 days to finish this story, I'm not going to make it if I write them in, those chapters were probably boring anyway and don't actually change the plot, series 3 is disregarded as it isn't out yet.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope, Merlin is definitely the BBCs as my lawyer keeps telling me, but will I listen...?**_

_**A few things:**_

_**-**_** Gaius knows who Merlin is; he told him that in 'Le morte d'Arthur' okay? And it turns out that Nimueh accidentally gave Merlin some magic when he was conceived through magic, Arthur did not get any magic **

**-Merlin disregarded Gaius's advice and told Morgana what he is; they have a stronger relationship because of this**

**-Then series two doesn't matter much but A/G is still happening and Morgana is not going evil, Merlin did not poison her, but told her everything and she made Morgause lift the curse,**

**-Merlin still freed the dragon and then Balinor still saved Merlin but as he died he accidentally transferred dragon lord magic to Merlin so he became the last dragon lord.**

**Everything else in the show that I haven't mentioned above happened except Merlin isn't Arthur's servant, but Squire and is still training and finally getting better**

_**Okay, got all that? Good, on with the story**_

_**Oh, and this might go Merlin/Morgana, what do you guys think about that?**_

Chapter 13

After the Dragon had gone, Camelot was left to pick itself up. It took a long while but was managed. Merlin continued to train as hard as he dared(so as not to injure himself), inch by inch getting better until he could actually fight a proper sword battle, though he was better at being an archer, using his bow and a crossbow he was given.

He also had appealed to the king about studying under the court physician, Merlin wanted to learn to heal people and Uther reluctantly agreed. Now his medical training was near its end.

By night he studied magic in his chambers alone, hiding the book under a loose floorboard under his bed. Sometimes he would help Morgana, ever since she had found she had magic (and that he did) she wanted to learn to train it, so Merlin had trained her. He remembered the day he told her...

_It was in her chambers, he had gone to see if she was okay after returning from the druids. She had thanked him for sending her there._

"_You're a good friend Merlin," she had smiled at him_

_Merlin could not return it "No I'm not," he murmured_

"_What do you mean Merlin?"_

"_I've been lying to everyone,"_

_Morgana looked shocked "W-what?"_

_Merlin looked into her eyes "Can you keep a secret, Morgana?" at her silence he continued "I—" Gaius' words came back to him, and the Dragons warning, oh never mind them! "I'm a sorcerer," He whispered_

_Morgana's eyes widened and her mouth fell open_

"_Please Morgana you can't tell my—" he stopped "Please don't tell the king!"_

_Morgana smiled, yet still looked startled "I'll keep your secret Merlin, if you keep mine,"_

_Merlin smiled in relief "Thank you, if Uther found out he'd kill us both," _

_Morgana looked thoughtful "He would. How long have you known about it?"_

"_My magic? All my life, Gaius found out when I came to Camelot, he knows about you as well but he won't tell Uther,"_

_Morgana looked down at her dress before speaking again "Can you teach me?"_

_Merlin was startled "What?"_

"_Magic, can you teach me to control it, to use it properly," _

"_Well, I suppose so,"_

_Morgana looked relieved "Thank you Merlin, that means a lot,"_

Merlin blinked and realised that he was late for training with Arthur, who had become not so much of a prat as he had been when Merlin first met him. Merlin knew that he was going to be the great king the dragon had prophesized.

"Oh no," Merlin exclaimed before abandoning his breakfast and running through the castle, almost running into the physician.

"Ah, Merlin, will you be along later for your final lesson?"

"After training, got to go," said Merlin, running off and skidding to a halt on the training field.

He spotted Arthur and walked over to him "Sorry – I'm – late," he gasped

Luckily for him the prince simply looked amused "That's okay, I'm getting used to it, besides, you're only ten minutes late, yesterday it was half an hour,"

"Don't rub it in..." Merlin muttered

The prince laughed before speaking again "Merlin you've become a competent swordsman, though it took a while, and that's why I've decided to make your test tomorrow, pass and you'll be a knight,"

Merlin's eyes widened "Really? You mean it?"

Arthur nodded and Merlin grinned.

That night Merlin found it hard to sleep, instead he thought of the day. After training he had gone to Gaius, who assessed him on his physician skills, He told Merlin they were good enough he could take over from Gaius. Merlin smiled in the darkness, things in Camelot were better than he thought they could ever be.

0

The next day came soon, Merlin woke, feeling ill – which he put down to nerves. Vyorn came in to wake him and found him up and dressed, tying a final piece of armour around his wrist.

"Good morning sir," he used his everyday greeting "Uh, good luck today,"

Merlin smiled at the boy's sincerity "Thank you,"

0

Two hours later Merlin sat down on the grass by the training grounds, what Arthur called his 'idiotic grin' on his face, he had passed the test. Barely he'd admit but still, he was to be a knight, Merlin was pleased for this only for his father. Maybe he'd claim Merlin as his son if he was a knight...

The warlock had no time to dwell on this as The Lady Morgana and Gwen were coming to congratulate him; he stood up to greet them.

"Congratulations Merlin!" Said Morgana hugging him he hugged her back and when she released him Gwen spoke.

"Congratulations My Lord," she said meekly

"Oh Gwen, we're friends, call me Merlin," he said hugging her as he had Morgana, as he let go Arthur came over.

"My Lady, Merlin, Guinevere," he nodded to each as he spoke though his gaze lingered on Gwen, Merlin caught Morgana's eye and they grinned

"I came to congratulate you," Arthur addressed Merlin

"Thank you, Sire,"

"Finally another knight, we lost so many when the Dragon attacked, and with Leon out of action for the next month..." muttered Arthur

Merlin looked at the prince "He's alive then?"

Arthur smiled "Yes, but we think the dragon cracked his ribs and he had a small head wound from hitting a rock so he can't serve until he's healed,"

Arthur was about to say more but a shout interrupted him, he glanced back "I've got to go, I'll see you all at the ceremony tonight!"

"Bye Arthur," called Merlin and Morgana, Gwen stayed silent

"Well, I should go and get ready for the Ceremony, I'll see you later Merlin,"

"My Lord," Guinevere followed her mistress.

Merlin realised there was an hour until his knighthood and ran off to get ready.

_**Yay Merlin passed! He's gonna be a knight, will Uther accept him now? **__**Merlin: I hope so; I didn't go through all that pain for nothing you know...**_

_**Okay so there are another few chapters and then that's it, which is sad...**_

_**Next chapter will be up as soon as possible I promise, I mean, I have a deadline of next Saturday so it's gotta be fast**_

_**Does this chapter get a review from you? Yeah, that's right, you**_

_**I'd rather not get a flame if that's at all possible**_

_**Thank you ever so much if you've stuck with this :) sorry it's short**_

_**S**_


	15. Chapter 15: Brother

_**AN: Thanks reviewers you're just great you really are**_

_**I've tried and tried, but Merlin still isn't mine, something always stops my plans so BBC still has ownership, for now...**_

_**And thanks to a vote of 3 against 0, this fiction is going Mergana**_

Chapter 14

Merlin dressed in his newly delivered knight outfit, it was of Camelot colours, a happy looking King Uther had brought them, along with congratulations about becoming a knight. Vyorn tied the Pendragon red cloak around his shoulders and Merlin looked at his reflection, he frowned.

"I look ridiculous Vyorn," he complained, "I'm obviously not suited to be a knight," _or a prince _he added mentally

"Oh, nonsense My Lord, you look very much a knight of Camelot," Said Vyorn

Merlin raised an eyebrow "Oh you're just saying that,"

"You should go My Lord; you don't want to be late to your own knighting ceremony,"

"Ugh, do I have to go?" Merlin asked, as if his manservant's permission would help

When the young manservant said nothing Merlin sighed and walked out the door.

0

"Arise, Sir Merlin of Camelot," spoke Uther Pendragon raising the sword away from Merlin and Merlin stood up to applause. The celebrations began and Merlin was swamped once again by congratulators, even Gaius came to say well done. The few knights of Camelot stood around Merlin as Lady Morgana walked up to them wearing the red dress Merlin had first seen her in, though her hair was loose this time.

She smiled widely at Merlin, who grinned back: his stomach doing back flips.

"Congratulations," she said quietly

The knights made various excuses and dispersed, leaving Merlin and Morgana alone. Merlin's pulse sped up, and his mind went blank, what was wrong with him?

"Thank you My Lady," He bowed

"Oh Merlin," she laughed "Morgana please,"

"As you wish,"

Morgana smiled "It's nice to have a knight who's the complete opposite of Arthur,"

Merlin laughed "Really? Don't you like him?" Merlin remembered Gwen's words all those weeks ago _'some people are born to be queen' _Merlin felt sad at this but couldn't place it.

Morgana was thoughtful "Sometimes, but other times I want to hit him, I pity the poor woman to become his wife,"

"That's not you then?" Merlin asked, surprised

Morgana looked horrified "Oh god, I hope not! Being queen I think I could manage, it's Arthur I couldn't,"

They both laughed and Merlin wondered why her words made him happier.

The celebrations lasted all night and Merlin finally stumbled to his bed in the early hours of the morning.

0

_Ow! Bright light hurts eyes, feels like someone's kicking head in, need to vomit._

Merlin had a hangover when he woke and he pushed his head under his pillow, seeking darkness.

Vyorn entered quietly a few moments later and nudged the new knight

"My Lord," he whispered "My Lord I have a potion from Gaius, he says it'll help,"

"Go away!" Merlin groaned, but sat up and downed the potion, immediately he felt better "Gaius is a life saver!" he smiled and sat up

"Well he is court physician sire," Vyorn stopped in front of the wardrobe and put away some laundry he had been carrying "The king has summoned you in an hour," he called over his shoulder

Merlin looked at his manservant "Oh, don't suppose you have any idea why?"

The young boy shook his head aa he walked back over to Merlin "'fraid not My Lord, though the prince has also been summoned,"

Merlin suddenly had an inkling of what the King wanted, the thought made him nervous.

Before he knew it however, it was time to go to see the king. Merlin reached the doors of the throne room and saw Arthur outside. He bowed

"Sire,"

Arthur nodded "Sir Merlin,"

It was a moment before the prince spoke again

"Do you have any idea why we're here?"

Merlin shook his head, though felt as though he would vomit if he spoke.

Merlin's heart was thumping loudly a minute later as the doors opened and their names were announced.

Uther was sat on his throne but as they approached he stood and nodded. The pair bowed in union.

"Rise," spoke the king and Merlin looked up, his nerves were almost getting the better of him, he wished he could run.

"Now, I expect you're both wondering why you're here,"

Arthur nodded but Merlin said nothing

"Well, Arthur this might be hard to hear, but Merlin is not your cousin,"

Arthur was confused "So... who is he?"

Merlin wished he wasn't here, anywhere else, what if Arthur took it badly?

"Uther had his hand on Arthur's shoulder "He's your brother Arthur," Said the king softly

The blonde blinked and his mouth fell open, he tried to speak a couple of times but nothing came out.

He sat down, well fell down is more accurate, on his throne and scrutinised his father and Merlin, who felt kind of faint. He stepped closer when Arthur lowered his head

"Arthur..." he murmured and the prince looked up

"Older or younger?" Arthur found his voice again

"Younger," Said Uther "Which is good because he wasn't raised to be a king,"

Merlin shook his head slightly as Arthur nodded in agreement, looking thoughtful

"Then where were you raised?"

"You know I told you that Hunith was my nurse when I was a child, well until nearly a year ago now; I believed she was my mother,"

"So that's why you'd never handled a sword,"

Merlin nodded and smiled, Arthur returned it hesitantly and stood up.

"I'm glad you've taken this so well Arthur," said Uther, evidently pleased

"But, how come he wasn't brough up as a prince? Why did he think Hunith was his mother?"

Uther looked slightly ashamed "After Ygraine died giving birth to him, I mistakenly felt as if it was the childs fault, so I sent his to Ealdor, something I have regretted ever since,"

"I see father, but why a village, why not another kingdom?" Arthur looked confused

Uther looked at Merlin, then back at Arthur. Merlin waited to hear what the king would say, Uther hadn't told him this and he hadn't thought to ask before

"I, I just wanted the child away and it was the first opportunity that came along, so I took it,"

Merlin felt a needle of hurt at that, his own father had wanted to be rid of him as soon as possible, Merlin looked at Arthur, they had both been lied too. And Merlin had lied to Arthur, he felt guilty for it.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner Arthur," said Merlin softly

"That's alright, I understand... brother," Arthur tested the word and Merlin felt tears prick his eyes, he would not cry, Arthur already called him a girl, he didn't need another reason to do so, though the prat Merlin knew had been stripped away this day, leaving Arthur behind.

Arthur and Merlin, sons of Uther Pendragon.

The two smiled at each other emotionally and Merlin blinked rapidly.

Merlin lifted his arms slightly, still uncertain "How about that hug, brother?" he said hesitantly, not knowing what Arthur would say

Arthur considered for a second, "Yeah, sounds about right," he embraced the brunette boy in a brotherly hug

Uther smiled, or the closest thing he can manage to a smile, at his two sons.

**_Well, there you go, I'm afraid to say that there's about another two chapters to go, but on the plus, Merlin is back in the UK on saturday_**

**_Look at that, I made it better, what d'you reckon now? I know it was OOC and I'm sorry, but it IS fanfiction so stuff is bound to be different, right?_**

**_So, what was that chapter like? Good? Bad? Okay? Was it OOC?_**

**_Please review and tell me :)_**

**_Thanks for reading_**

**_S_**


	16. Chapter 16: Prince of Camelot

_**AN: Hello, thank you for the many reviews I got, it was like a flood, Ground, thanks again, you always see what I overlook so I can improve.**_

_**BTW the last chapter 'Brothers' has been made better so if you didn't know this can you go read it then this chapter, thanks :)**_

_**Okay, so 'Sins of the father,' I realised there's a plot hole here (thanks to Ground again :)) What happened was Ygraine spoke to Arthur as she did in the episode, but she looked at Merlin as she faded and he heard a voice in his head saying "later we shall speak," then on the way back to Camelot, Merlin wakes up in the night and walks a little way away from the camp, where his mother is waiting, and there she speaks to him. He is angry that his father "killed" his mother, though he has met Nimueh, and knows how she can be so he places blame on her after thinking it through**_

_**Does that clear it up?**_

_**I was reading my first chapters and I realised how terribly written they are so when this story is officially "complete" I'm going to go back and sort them out, while doing that, I'm going to finish the series' so even though it'll be "complete" do check it every now and then to see what's changed **_

_**Sorry about such a long AN, chapter now**_

_**Oh, before I forget, Merlin is not mine.**_

_**I think Merlin is of age by now, so the two series' took a couple of years, although there's been time in between them and stuff, so the main four (A, M, G, Mor.) Are all at least 21 now though Arthur (being older than M) is probably closer to 22.**_

_**^ just helps with something in this chapter, 'kay?**_

_**BTW it continues from last chapter, thanks :)**_

Chapter 15

Merlin and Arthur pulled away and just contemplated each other. Uther spoke and they looked at him.

"Tonight there shall be a ceremony, and a celebration, and Merlin, you will officially become, a prince of Camelot."

Merlin smiled, "I'm not really prince material though..."

"Nonsense,"

Merlin turned to Arthur, who had spoken "What?"

"You'll be a great prince, you're an adept knight and you care about your people, if that's not prince material, then I don't know what is,"

Merlin gaped "What happened to 'idiot'?"

The blonde grinned "You're not so much an idiot anymore,"

Merlin smiled "And you're not the prat I thought you were,"

Uther shook his head at the pair "You know, you do have to change for the ceremony, your knight things will do and Arthur, don't forget your crown,"

"Very well father, but won't Merlin need one?"

"I've had one made, off you go,"

"Sire," said Merlin, a thought coming to him as he turned to leave

"Merlin you are my son," said the king "you may address me as 'father'."

"Okay... father, well I was thinking, should you not inform the Lady Morgana?"

"I'll get a message to her unless you want to take it...?"

"I'll do that," Merlin smiled and walked out of the door with his brother

He thought it was better he tell Morgana, she might take offence if she didn't hear it from him as they had grown quite close and it was the only thing she didn't actually know about him.

_**0o0**_

He knocked softly on Morgana's door and waited to hear an 'enter' before walking into her chambers. Guinevere was in there, sorting dresses and Morgana was at her dressing table. She saw his reflection in the mirror and stood up to embrace him, a smile on her lips "Merlin," she said warmly as they moved apart

"Morgana, Guinevere," Merlin nodded to Gwen, who smiled and continued working

"I, I came to tell you something, Morgana," Said Merlin quietly

Morgana frowned, "Is it bad news, are you leaving?"

"No, nothing like that,"

Gwen made to leave the room but Merlin spoke again

"You don't have to leave Gwen, you can hear this too, you'd find out soon enough anyway,"

"Well Merlin, don't leave us in suspense," said Morgana "what is it?"

"I'm – Uther is," Merlin sighed and tried again "I was summoned to Camelot by Uther, when I got here; he told me that I'm..." He looked at the floor "his son," he near whispered the words.

Morgana said nothing and gathering his courage the brunette boy looked up.

Morgana looked thoughtful "So you're a prince?"

Merlin nodded and surprise flickered across his face as Morgana began laughing

"What's so funny?"

"Oh – I'm sorry Merlin, but that means Arthur is your brother!"

"Ye-es,"

When Morgana stopped laughing at his expense Merlin explained everything and told her about the celebrations that evening.

After that Merlin returned to his chambers, where Vyorn had set him out his clothes on the bed. The boy stood beside it, waiting for him.

"Will you wanting any assistance with dressing My Lord?"

"No thank you Vyorn, I think I can manage,"

_**0o0**_

The entire court was silent as they waited for Uther to arrive; Merlin stood with the other knights, next to Sir Leon, who could walk, but not serve and was only there for show purposes.

The King was announced and Arthur and Morgana – who were seated either side of Uther's throne – stood up.

Uther stood facing the crowd and spoke

"I suppose nearly everyone here is curious as to why I have called this ceremony."

A few courtiers nodded though no one spoke. Merlin felt physically ill.

"Well, those who were there cast your minds back to roughly twenty years ago when Queen Ygraine was taken from us," sadness flickered across the lined face "You were all told that she had been ill after the birth of Prince Arthur, yet few knew the truth, many others guessed, she was with child again somehow. When she died you were told that her child had passed with her, this was a lie."

Gasps and whispering ran through the court but Uther held up a hand and they were silenced.

"I sent the child away, so that it could not remind me of the wife I had lost, but now they baby I sent away has returned as a man," Uther looked at Merlin "ready to claim his birthright, step forward Merlin," he lowered his voice at the last words.

Merlin felt all eyes upon him as he knelt before the king; he was reminded of Arthur's crown prince ceremony all that time ago, the black night had interrupted, Merlin hoped nothing would do so now.

Uther held out a sword and proclaimed everything that Merlin, as a prince, must be.

Merlin swore to do those things and Uther placed upon his head a circlet of gold.

"I now proclaim you, Merlin Pendragon, second son of Uther Pendragon and the second prince of Camelot."

Merlin stood, feeling the unfamiliar weight on his head, as the crown applauded, he turned to face them. He smiled nervously, wishing they would stop staring at him, it was rather unnerving.

The celebrations were long and after many hours of being toasted and having to dance with many women, Merlin wasn't a great dancer as it was and he was expected to dance with just about everyone, Merlin escaped.

He wandered aimlessly and found himself at the base of a staircase. He shrugged, but was about to walk past them when he heard a voice.

"Prince Merlin? Where'd he go?"

"I'm not sure, this way?"

_Oh god. _It was a pair of brunette twins who were seemingly infatuated with Merlin, one called Dindrane and the other Dechtere; they were the daughters of some lord whose name escaped Merlin. He ran up the stairs two at a time hearing them approaching.

He reached the top of a tower a few minutes later, out of breath, but away from those two. He bent over and then heard a noise, footsteps on the stairs!

He ran, looking for a place to hide, he found a door and walked through it, closing and locking it behind him.

Merlin put his ear to the door and heard

"I don't think he came this way Dech,"

"No me either, darn, well perhaps he went along that corridor,"

Hearing their footsteps receding Merlin leant against the side of the door with a sigh of relief.

"Hiding from the twins,"

Merlin whirled around to see who had spoken

"Morgana," he whispered

The raven haired woman was sat on the stone floor in the empty room in the dress she had worn to the celebrations, green like her eyes; her knees were drawn up, her arms around them.

She stood up and smiled, though it lacked happiness.

"Yeah, I am, they've been bugging me all night, I had to get away, plus I have no clue which is which!"

Morgana laughed

"So, what are you hiding from?" Merlin asked

Morgana looked troubled "Uther,"

Merlin was confused "Uther, why?"

Morgana glanced away "Because I'm of age now and he wants me to pick a husband,"

Merlin felt his heart shatter and suddenly he knew, he had been like this around Morgana because he had been falling steadily in love with her. The thought of her with another man made his stomach twist painfully.

"Don't you have one in mind?" He tried to make light of it

Morgana sighed and looked sorrowful, like a five year old when their rabbit's died "Yes, but he wouldn't see me like that,"

Merlin had to ask, "It's not Arthur is it?"

Morgana looked at him in surprise "God no, he's the complete opposite! I – o—"

She looked horrified about what she had said.

"I should –"

She tried to walk away but Merlin turned and caught her wrist, she looked at his hand and then into his eyes, hers held the look of a cornered doe.

"Morgana," Merlin spoke softly "You can tell me anything, who is it?"

He released her and she stepped back.

"I can't tell you," she whispered, lowering her face

Merlin took a chance, his heart thudding in his chest

He raised his right hand and used his index finger to gently lift her chin so that she was facing him, they were inches apart and Merlin shifted his hand to the side of her face and closed the gap between them. Their lips brushed.

Electricity surged through them both and they gasped their eyes flashing gold as their magic recognised an equal and surged through them.

Merlin went to pull away but Morgana's arms wound around his neck to prevent him going anywhere. Their mouths met again, firmer, yet soft, Merlin slid his arms down to her waist to pull her closer.

Their lungs forced them to part, leaving them gasping, Morgana still in Merlin's arms.

"Merlin," she murmured

He smiled, feeling a happiness he'd never felt before "I love you Morgana," he said softly

A smile flickered across her mouth "I think I loved you from the moment I met you,"

Merlin raised an eyebrow "Really? Why? I mean, you're the most beautiful woman of the court, and I'm, well."

Morgana frowned "Don't you ever put yourself down Merlin, you're the most wonderful man I've ever met, you're kind, compassionate, you'd do anything for anyone, and I love you for it. And you're beautiful."

Merlin frowned "Beautiful?"

"Not in a feminine way, you've a male beauty that many men don't,"

Merlin smiled and hugged her close.

_**0o0**_

"So Morgana," said Uther the next day, as he, Arthur, Morgana and Merlin were dining together for the first time. "Have you made your choice on a husband?"

Morgana glanced at Merlin, who was sitting opposite her, looking back at Uther she spoke "I have My Lord,"

Uther looked surprised "You have?"

"Yes My Lord,"

"Well, who is it?"

"It is your son My Lord, Prince Merlin," she smiled across the table at him and he grinned back, Arthur looked sort of nauseated.

Uther looked at Merlin "And you are willing Merlin,"

"Yes, father, I am,"

Uther smiled, a rarity for him "Well that is certainly good news, I wish you happiness,"

"You do not oppose this My Lord?"

"Oh of course not, I was young once, I know what it is to be in love..."

"You were young once?" Merlin blurted the words before he could stop himself

The whole table erupted with laughter, even Merlin after getting over his mortification.

_**Wow that had to be the longest chapter of this whole fiction. Sorry about the romance, sadly it's not my strong point as I've never experienced it myself, which is really sad...**_

_**Anyway, the chapter how was it?**_

_**I'm really upset to say that there is only one chapter left, set years into the future...**_

_**Does the longest chapter get a review?**_

_**Thanks for reading this far **_

_**S**_


	17. Chapter 17: Epilogue

_**Okay, I think I might cry! This is it, done over with…**_

_**I'm so sorry about how long it's taken, I know I deserve ... something... anyway, A levels are hard work, so I haven't just been abandoning this, I've been trying when I could and when inspiration hit of course.**_

_**Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, favourited and/or put this on your alert, I love you all :D sorry emotional moment**_

_**By the way, I've noticed that series 3 has practically destroyed part of this plot, so it never happened okay? **_

_**Series 3 is the best one yet! Episode 3! Ah, funniest episode ever! I won't give anything away in case anyone hasn't seen it :) **_

_**Okay, so here it is; the epilogue…**_

Epilogue

5 years passed and the kingdom of Camelot flourished. The wedding of Merlin and Morgana was one of the greatest celebrations Camelot had ever seen, it was indeed a happy day for everyone, especially the couple who were now bound, heart and soul. Though no one noticed the quietness of Prince Arthur, no one saw the way his smile's never reached his eyes, or the lingering glances he shared with Guinevere. His brother did, Merlin watched and at that moment made a wish, he wished for his brother to be happy, in the end.

Though after five years something happened which changed the lives of all, forever. It started out as a normal day, there was no sun, only clouds and perhaps they knew what was to happen.

It was the day Prince Arthur went to speak with his father. The blonde noticed how his father grimaced when he walked.

"Are you well sire? Should I send for Gaius?"

Uther looked at his eldest son and tried to smile "No, I'm fine,"

"My Lord I must protest," Arthur stepped forward when the old King stumbled and caught him "You are unwell,"

"No I'm not," Said Uther softly and sighed "I had hoped you would not notice," he looked up at the crown prince "I am dying Arthur…"

Arthur stepped back and shook his head "No, you can't be, I- Camelot needs you!"

The king shook his head "This kingdom does not need me, it is ready for a new king,"

Arthur blinked rapidly "H-how long have you got?" his voice broke

Uther looked away from the prince as he answered, his voice almost inaudible "A month at most, Gaius says,"

Arthur gaped "A month!"

He was halted by saying anymore as a guard entered and announced "Prince Merlin, My Lord,"

"Let him in," Said the king "He should know as well…" He lowered his voice so only Arthur heard him.

Merlin walked into the room, the past five years had treated him well, his hair had grown longer, though not long enough to hide his ears; Morgana liked them apparently. His stature was now that of royalty, though he had retained his 'idiotic smile' as Arthur had affectionately termed it. He also remained a friend to the people, the king wasn't completely happy about this although he grudgingly allowed it, especially seeing as Arthur was friendly to the towns people also.

Merlin had become a great prince for the kingdom; he was a stark contrast to Arthur and was thoughtful and compassionate, whereas Arthur was impulsive and fiery, though both shared the kind heart Queen Igraine was said to posses.

There had been a few times where Uther had asked Arthur why he did not marry, though Arthur said he had found no-one. Each time Merlin saw how when the king's attention faded Arthur's eyes went to behind Morgana, where the young warlock knew Guinevere was stood, serving her mistress.

Merlin had never revealed his magic to his father or brother, Uther could not break the ideals he had been following for over two decades, even for his son, and Arthur was not ready to accept magic, and to hear about Merlin. So Merlin waited until the time was right.

"Father, Arthur," the raven haired man bowed to his father and acknowledged his brother with a nod.

"Merlin," said Uther, with a grimace

The younger prince of Camelot was a little more observant then his elder brother and so Merlin noticed immediately that not all was well.

"Father, there is something wrong," he said, his blue eyes intense as he searched the king's lined face.

It was not a question, it was a statement, Merlin always seemed to sense how people were feeling, it was a gift he possessed. If something was wrong, Merlin would know.

"I am dying Merlin, I have a month at the most to live," Uther got straight to the point, he had put off telling them too long.

Merlin looked devastated, sure Uther wasn't the best father, but he was still his father and Merlin was grieved to hear the news. Merlin closed his eyes and a tear fell down his pale skin. The blonde prince embraced his brother as they both shed tears. Uther, in a very un-Uther-ish manner, embraced both his sons tightly.

0o0o0o

A month passed too soon, and soon everyone knew of their king's condition. Uther was confined to his bed by Gaius and the kingdom could only watch in horror as the fierce man they knew declined.

Merlin, Arthur and Morgana were almost constantly at his bedside, though Arthur, with the help of Merlin, took over the running of Camelot. They were doing well despite the circumstances though during a late council meeting one night the brothers were summoned to their father's chambers by Gaius.

"Father?" they called in unison upon entrance

"I am here my sons," Uther smiled weakly from his bed, assuaging their unspoken fear that he had passed already.

The king tried to smile "I have been informed by Gaius that tonight is my last,"

Neither man could speak, they had known it was coming, but they still couldn't accept it.

"Where is Morgana?" The king asked, looking for her

"I will send for her," Merlin said, knowing how he cared for his ward, and daughter-in-law.

Later that night there were five around Uther's death bed, Merlin; Arthur; Morgana; Gaius and Gwen, who was helping Gaius. Merlin sat next to Morgana, staring at the golden thread in the king's coverlet. He knew it was now or never to tell his father what he really was.

"Father…" He said softly

Uther turned his head slowly and faced him.

"I, have to tell you something…" He swallowed and felt Morgana's hand push its way into his and squeeze lightly, he squeezed back and continued.

"I, I am a S-sorcerer," he forced the word from his mouth and closed his eyes, not wanting to see the hatred in those of the king.

"And a Dragon Lord…" The voice of his brother made his eyes fly open and stare in shock.

"What did you say?" he whispered

"O come now Merlin, give me a little credit," Arthur sounded amused "I knew I couldn't have killed the Dragon and you were standing up and I heard you forcing it away…"

Merlin stared for a moment before looking fearfully at the dying king Uther reached up and placed an emaciated hand on Merlin's cheek

"My son," His voice could barely be heard "I - forgive you…"

The hand dropped, but the king was not dead, just failing.

"My Lord, I must confess as well," Morgana said softly "I am a seer…"

Uther stared before looking at Arthur "Well, I suppose you have something to tell me also?"

Arthur nodded and murmured "I love Guinevere…"

Uther looked exasperated "Doesn't anyone have good news?"

Morgana caught Merlin's eye and they smiled together "Actually sire, yes we do," said Morgana, beaming through her tears

"Morgana is with child," Merlin finished, wrapping an arm around his wife, his face wet also, as were Arthur's and even Gaius. Gwen was not crying though had a steadying hand on Arthur's shoulder, which he covered with one of his own.

"Congratulations," Said Arthur, Gwen and Gaius all at once

Uther half smiled before closing his eyes a final time. The king was dead.

The funeral was the next day, as was the crowning of Arthur. While the smoke from the king's funeral pyre curled upward in the air Geoffrey of Monmouth placed the crown on Arthur's golden hair, proclaiming him king.

Arthur's rein was a long and happy one for all, a golden age. Guinevere became his queen and Merlin and Morgana were recognised for their gifts. Magic was brought back into the kingdom and people did not fear or hate it.

Though there were things that changed the legend. While joined to Merlin, Morgana did not pursue the path of evil. And when King Arthur rode out to meet Mordred's army at Camlam, Merlin and Morgana rode by his side.

Mordred and Morgause never stood a chance …

The End.

_**Okay, so, this is it… Sorry about the ages wait but I hardly have time to write anymore with school. Luckily, today it shut because of snow so I decided to write this :-) It is Camlam isn't it? If it isn't could someone please tell me where the battle actually was. As for Lancelot, let's pretend he ... fell off a cliff, yeah I don't like him, sorry for those who do...**_

_**I'm sorry it's really short but that's kind of, the end and I wasn't sure how to make it longer so, here it is**_

_**Is it okay-ish enough to get a tiny little few worded review?**_

_**S**_


End file.
